Blast from the Past
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Story 2 of the Blast series. Sequel to Blast to the Past. In this version, the 1994 Lois deals with the shock and surprises in the future, especially about her mild-mannered partner.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: PG or K+

Genre: General/Sci-fi

Summary: Sequel to Blast to the Past. In this version, the 1994 Lois deals with the shock and surprises in the future, especially about her mild-mannered partner.

Disclaimer: I do not own or am I affiliated with Lois and Clark. I'm a humble writer and fan of this brilliant series, which ended too soon.

A/N: This story will fill in the gaps that were missing in _Blast to the Past_ as well as the past Lois reacting to future Clark. I had just as much fun writing this as the first one. You don't have to read the first one in order to follow this one since everything would be explained, but they do come full circle of each other. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Blast from the Past

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhh!" Lois groaned, slipping off her black high heels. The clock read 3:35 AM and the events of the night were finally catching up to her. She just came back from the hospital after making sure Lex Luthor was going to be all right.

And what a night it had been!

It all started off with her source getting arrested. She was on her way to the opera with the billionaire and she had to make a stop at the _Planet_ to edit her article. Then terrorists busted in and took the paper hostage. Unfortunately, Lex was injured and almost bled to death were it not for Clark Kent, her partner and best friend.

Lois didn't want to think what could have happened if Clark hadn't reacted in time. She cared a lot for Lex. She wasn't sure if she loved him, but she did have feelings for him and that night heightened everything. She was positive her heart almost stopped beating when Lex became unconscious.

But thank God for Clark.

And Superman.

The hero didn't disappoint as he managed to save the day. And her life too. It seemed to be constant theme in their relationship. Not that she would complain. In fact, she loved the thrill, knowing that Superman would always be there to catch her when she falls. Perhaps, it sounded almost arrogant. She depended on Superman to be there. And so far, she had been lucky.

But not Lex. He took a bullet in order to save her life and her friends. For some odd reason, that meant more than Superman saving her. Maybe because Superman was invulnerable? He could never get hurt, but a man… a man could.

She was being silly. She loved Superman. That was one thing that came in loud and clear. She was in love with the superhero. The thing with Lex… was only emotions running high because of the situation. There was no way she was comparing Lex to Superman.

_God, I am so tired and my feet are killing me!!_

Lois rode with Lex to the hospital where he got his injury stitched up and had to stay overnight with an IV. Before she left, she noticed his coloring was returning back to normal and he had fallen asleep while she sat by his bedside. Lois was relieved that Lex was all right.

Now she was all too happy to be back at home. Wearing heels as long as these wasn't a smart idea, not that she planned to. It was pity she didn't get a chance to show them off, but another time maybe. Hopefully, there wouldn't be another terrorist problem.

Lois walked on her toes, wincing every time she made contact with the floor. Her toes were aching and her heels burned like no other. At last she was in her bedroom. She unzipped her dress and left it pooling on the floor. Right now, she could care less if it wrinkled. She would get it dry-cleaned if need be.

Getting her pajamas on proved to be an interesting task. The pain from her feet had begun to spread throughout her body. Yup, the night was really catching up to her.

She collapsed on top of the bed, closing her eyes. Mentally, she willed the throbbing to wilt away.

"If only I had heat vision," she mumbled. That was the answer. A little zap of heat to soothe and ease the sore muscles. Briefly, Lois contemplated calling for Superman. She couldn't help giggling at the image of him flying in, thinking she was in major trouble, only to find her a victim of high heels.

She did attempt to massage her feet on her own, but her whole body protested and she was too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

Lois ended up passing out, sprawled on top of the bed, her feet dangling over the edge. When morning came, she had the strangest dream of floating and this warm sensation alleviating her soreness. She woke to being under the covers and her head pressed against the pillow.

She couldn't remember if she ever righted herself, but she didn't care at the moment. Lois was comfy and relaxed. It was Sunday after all and she could sleep in for as long as she wanted to.

xxXXxx

"Sorry I asked," Cat said, not sure what everyone's problem was. All she asked was how their weekend went and all she got were these annoyed looks. Excuse her for making friendly small talk.

"I see Lex sent you flowers," Clark commented, leaning forward in his desk to look at his beautiful partner.

"Yeah. Wasn't that sweet?" she replied, softly fingering the pink petals.

"Uh-huh." Clark tightened his jaw.

She made a point in rolling her eyes at him and sighing. Clark's previous words of warning repeated in her head.

"_You don't know him like I do."_

What did Clark know? It wasn't like he spent any time with the billionaire like she did. Grant it, Clark wasn't dating Lex, but he hardly ever interviewed the man. Lois brushed it off as petty jealousy. She was having a good time with Lex. It wasn't like she was getting serious with him. And Clark wasn't going to make her feel guilty about whom she spent her time with or who she received flowers from.

However, what Lois didn't know, was that Clark _did_ spend some time with Lex. Not as a reporter, no. But as his super alter ego. The man was a crafted villain, manipulative and sneaky, and the epitome of evil in mankind. He killed, cheated, stolen, lied, and God knew what else to become the third richest man with the kind of power a person could only dream of having.

And worst. Clark was one of the few people who knew Lex's true character. The man had fooled everyone, especially Lois Lane, the intrepid reporter. And she was blind.

It didn't help that during the terrorist hostage situation Lex made himself look like the hero while Clark was the passive fool. No one would listen to Clark's reasoning. Everyone wanted action and Lex ended up with a bullet in the shoulder. Not that Clark took pleasure in seeing him hurt, but at least it gave Clark the opportunity to forge a plan without interruptions. Yet, he had to deal with the consequence of watching Lois fawn over Luthor. If anything, Clark wished he was the one who had the bullet and had Lois' sympathy.

Then again, how could he when it would simply bounce off him?

Cruel fate.

Damn Superman.

_At least Superman had some glory_, Clark thought bitterly. _But not good old Clark Kent. _

However, Clark didn't have much time to sit around and mope about his shortcomings as there was a leak at Metropolis Power Plant. Discretely disappearing, he undid his tie and broke the barrier to save the day.

xxXXxx

Lex moaned softly as his shoulder panged as he carefully slipped his business jacket on. The wound still ached, but not as bad as it did a couple days ago. What a horrible way to end a date with a dazzling creature as Lois Lane. Yet, he was victorious in that she sided with him over Kent and claimed her attention after being shot. All in all, Lex supposed the night hadn't been a total disaster. Not when he saw the anger on Kent's face. That was priceless.

"How are you feeling today sir?" The deep, British accent interrupted Lex's musings.

"Quite well Nigel," he replied with a grin. "Great to be alive in fact."

The older gentleman nodded. "Would you like me to go over your schedule?"

"No. Cancel everything."

"Everything? Are you sure you're all right sir?"

"Never better." Lex walked over to his desk, opened a drawer, and took out a cigar. Twirling it between his fingers, he turned to Nigel. "Nigel. Have you ever had a close death experience?"

Nigel St. John chuckled. "Too many to count sir. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the night at the _Planet_ really put things in perspective for me. I've been thinking about this particular thing for some time now and after being held hostage and shot… let's say I don't want to waste another moment."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to ask Lois Lane to marry me," came the reply.

The English valet stared at his employer. "Do you think that wise?"

"Come now Nigel." Lex tsked. "I love her more than I have ever loved a woman. She's everything that makes her my equal. And that one night showed me I shouldn't wait any longer. It was a sign."

"Yes but sir," Nigel said. "Do you think Ms. Lane would accept?"

"That's the tough question." Lex perched at the edge of his desk. "As my wife, there is a lot to be expected. Socials, parties, traveling, etc, etc. There would be little time for her to hold down a career, let alone continue working at the _Planet_."

"Which means she wouldn't say yes," Nigel finished.

"Correct."

"So what do you propose to do then sir?"

"Simple Nigel. Divide and conquer. I'll be her only savior." He placed the cigar between his lips and lit up.

"How will that be done?"

"The _Planet_ is her life. She lives and breathes that paper so the only solution is to take it away from her."

Nigel smiled. "I see. Would you like me to put in a call with the board of directors?"

Lex blew out smoke rings. "You know me so well Nigel."

Yes, he will have Lois Lane as his wife. If it was the last thing Lex Luthor would do.

xxXXxx

A week and a half past and Perry had his office rebuilt after it was practically destroyed in the attempt to retrieve stolen money from decades ago. Slowly, everything had been returning back to normal. However, Lois was anxious.

When she went to cash in her paycheck it bounced. The boys upstairs assured the staff that it was a minor miscalculation and that the next checks will have no problems. It wasn't like Lois was in a desperate need of money. She was doing pretty well on what she had in her accounts, but that would only last for so long. And even though she didn't live on paycheck to paycheck, they were other staffers who did.

"Do you think those Big Whigs would allow Superman to balance the books?" Jimmy asked, plopping down next to her desk. "That way we know our checks would be good."

"Hard to say Jimmy. We just have to wait and see for the next one," Lois told the younger man.

He sighed. "I hope it is a 'miscalculation' that would be straightened out. Because I'm not exactly rolling in the dough sort of speak."

"Why? Do you need some extra money?" she asked.

"No. I'm okay. Just voicing my concerns."

"Well, if you do, don't hesitate."

"Thanks Lois."

"No problem." She grinned. "Morning Clark!"

"Morning Lois, Jimmy." Clark came over with two coffees in hand. "Here you go Lois."

"Ahh…" she breathed, accepting the steaming mug. "Did you try to cash your check?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Don't bother C.K. It's bad," Jimmy told him.

"What? You have to be kidding me."

"Wish we were. I told Lois we should get Superman to take care of the financial end. We know he'll be honest."

"Olsen!" Perry bellowed.

"Duty calls. I'll see you guys later."

Lois took a sip from her drink and hummed. "Do we have any good leads?"

"Not really. I talked to Henderson about the two murders about being linked, but so far there hasn't been any evidence that proves it."

"Lovely. Meanwhile, we could possibly have a serial killer on our hands, but there is no way of backing it up."

"You think we should go back to the crime scenes and look again?"

She shrugged. "Might as well give it a try."

Her desk phone started to ring. "Let me get this. Hello?"

"Lois! I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Actually, you did Lex. Clark and I are about to head off."

"Oh, well, I'll be brief. I called to see if you wanted to reschedule our date. We never did get a chance to see _Madame Butterfly_."

"Right. Well, I don't know Lex. I don't think I have any evenings free."

"How about lunch then?"

"Lunch? I think I can do that. Does Wednesday sound good?"

"Wednesday is great. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye."

Lois hung up and Clark tapped his foot impatiently. "Luthor?"

"Yes. Don't give me that look Clark. It's very unbecoming."

"I'm not giving you a look."

"Yeah right, Kent." Lois shook her head. "C'mon. Let's go."

Unfortunately, the investigation came to a dead end. They couldn't find any clues that would help their story or the detectives until they got a call from Henderson, claiming that a man turned himself in confessing he did the murders. Lois and Clark spent majority of the afternoon at the police station gathering facts and quotes for their article. The investigation wasn't closed just yet, but a confession might help the police put together a case.

It was late in the evening by the time Lois got back to her apartment. She was starving and she wanted to take a nice, long bath.

But food first.

Going through her cupboards and refrigerator, Lois had nothing but old Chinese take-out.

Grumbling to herself, she got the phone and dialed for a pizza to deliver. While waiting for the pizza boy, she decided to see what was on TV. Naturally, nothing good was to be found. Thirty minutes later there came a rapt knock on her door.

Shutting the television off, Lois hopped to her feet. "About time!" she unlocked the door and opened it. "Okay, how much do I—"

Her words were cut off as a figure shoved a cloth against her mouth and nose.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY!!!! At last my conference is done! Had to get it out. This year I was part of the steering committee to put together a conference for teachers in my school and it was yesterday and it was fantastic and it's done! I have some free time now! That means more writing! If my professors don't kill me first… I hope you all like this story and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 2**

"Hi Alice! Lois. I'm leaving now to get Jordan so I'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right dear. I'll have him all ready for you."

"Okay, thank you so much. Bye!"

"Bye!" She set the cordless phone back in its cradle and left the foyer to the den where Jordan was lying on his belly and coloring a picture.

Alice White enjoyed babysitting little Jordan Kent. She knew his parents for a long time, but it wasn't until they adopted Jordan that she became closer to them. In the early years of Lane and Kent, Alice was more of acquaintance than a friend. She would see them at awards' shows, dinners, parties, and the company events. But she never spent time with any of Perry's reporters outside of work. To her, anything that involved the _Daily Planet_ was Perry's world and she often felt like an intruder. There were stories and jokes she didn't understand, but would smile and laugh to be polite. More than anything, she felt like a stranger to the _Planet_ in all the years she was married.

It got to a point where she couldn't stand being second fiddle for Perry. All the late nights and early mornings spent at the paper. Very rarely she would see her own husband that she wondered what he even looked like. And when he was around, his focus was always on the paper. If it wasn't some kind of scandal or story, then it was sales and subscriptions and so on. Perry never _saw_ her. He never noticed when she put on some weight, then lost it. He never noticed that she cut her hair or dyed it. The only time he actually paid attention to her was when they fought.

Only then would Perry try to make amends by taking her to the symphony or the opera or wear ties she gave him over the years. But that was not what she wanted. Sure, Alice enjoyed the little dates and watched him wear some truly hideous ties, but she wanted _him_. She wanted her husband and his love and devotion that he gave the _Planet_.

Too many times Alice cried herself to sleep, berating herself for being jealous over a stinking newspaper. But it was the truth. She felt that her husband loved the _Daily Planet_ more than he had loved her. And that love seemed to dissipate.

Divorce was the only option.

It was difficult. She was depressed, Perry was depressed. Nothing seemed to cheer her up knowing that it was the end.

Although, a part of her had hoped that Perry would come to her and declare that it was only her this whole time. That he _loved_ her.

But he never did.

Her friends and family tried to get her dating. She did for a while before giving up. None of the men were Perry. None of them had his sense of humor or honor. None of them had this crazy obsession over the King and anything Memphis. Despite everything, Alice still loved Perry White.

Then she saw this personal ad in the _Planet_ of all papers. "Hound Dog" had been his name and everything about him had reminded her of Perry, but she knew it couldn't be him. Perry wouldn't put in an ad for a date, let alone actually date. He was single and could dedicate every waking moment to the paper without a woman waiting up for him. So on a whim, she answered the ad and got a response right away.

The message was to meet in the bullpen of the _Daily Planet_. Right away she realized she had been right all along. It _was_ Perry!

Alice couldn't believe it. Her ex-husband wanted to meet with her! But he didn't know… or did he? Then the million dollar question: Should she meet him?

She went over the many possibly scenarios on how she would be received. Happiness, disappointment, anger… Alice couldn't make up her mind whether or not if going was the right thing to do.

And she didn't regret her decision.

She went, which started the long road of forgiveness and reconnection. They took it slow, renewing a friendship that blossomed into courtship. They spent many nights talking about their feelings and their lives and how everything had spiraled for them. Alice even confided to him about her resentment towards the _Planet_ and how she felt he was more married to the paper than her.

They didn't argue. Instead, they developed a better understanding of one another. Eventually, they reached a point where they felt ready, _really_ ready, for marriage.

The divorce had put things in perspective for both Perry and Alice. As a result, it gave them the separation and clarification they needed to know each other. It even helped them fall in love all over again.

Now things were better. Way better than it was the thirty-two and a half years they were first together. And Alice no longer despaired in attending galas and events for the _Daily Planet_. She befriended Perry's colleagues and made lunch dates and went to the movies with almost everyone on the payroll on her husband's floor.

Most of all, she became just as tight knit as Perry did with Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane, and Clark Kent. Like a proud mother, she watched as Jimmy "James" Olsen won his first Kerth for Photography. His photograph of a young girl in tears as she watched the orphanage she grew up in ravaged by flames was emotional and breathtaking. He truly deserved the award. There was no doubt about it.

Then there was Lois and Clark.

Never had she seen a couple with as much chemistry as they did at work and in private. When she had heard the news they were getting married, Alice (regretfully and ashamedly) believed it wouldn't last. As a team, Lane and Kent were great, but separate articles would push them as rivals as they competed for recognition of their work. That and the rumors of Lois and Superman.

Alice knew Lois before Superman came into town and she knew what kind of woman she was. Lois would never cheat on a man. She didn't have that vindictiveness about her. A story? Yes, but not in her personal life. However, a rumor can easily tear a couple apart whether or not it's true.

Yet, Lois and Clark remained strong. Sure, they had their moments like any other couple, but they loved each other and they made it worked. Alice had to admit she was envious of the young couple for their strength and determination. However, she was not envious with all the enemies they had accumulated over the years.

But she digressed.

Alice had a new family she adored and loved. And when Lois and Clark asked her to babysit Jordan while they worked, she was tickled pink!

Her sons and their families didn't live close to Metropolis. The only times she could see her grandchildren was during the holidays or when she traveled to visit them. Alice loved children and it always saddened her that she couldn't spend as much time as she liked with the grandkids. So when she was asked to take care of Jordan she had jumped on the offer.

Jordan Kent had become her grandson in a way like his parents became her children. She shared their moments of happiness and tears. She was there when Lois and Clark announced they were pregnant and later when they discovered it would be twins.

Two more babies to add to the happy family. Alice couldn't wait when they would become under her care.

Indeed, life for Alice White was swell.

"Jordan?" she said. "Your mommy just called and she's on her way to get you. Oh, can I see your picture?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, holding up several stick figures. One noticeably had a pair of large glasses while another had a red cape and there was a shorter one who was Jordan. "It's me, Mommy, Daddy, and Superman!"

What Alice didn't know was that Jordan knew his daddy was the Man of Steel. For a two-year-old, he was awfully bright and he understood the importance of secrets. It was like a game to him. But he would sometimes leave behind hints that no one had yet to pick up on. And these would usually be pictures of his father and Superman always standing next to each other and at the same height. Sometimes he would draw his mother between the men or him flying with the superhero, but what child didn't dream of flying with Superman?

"It's lovely! I'm sure your Mommy and Daddy would love it," Alice gushed.

"And I made this for you!" Jordan grabbed another sheet of paper next to him and handed it to her. It was Alice and Perry with an Elvis hairdo and sideburns. Jordan knew how much his Grandpa Perry loved Elvis and would show it in his drawings.

"Thank you Jordan! I love it! How about we put this on the refrigerator and then get you ready before your mommy comes? Okay?"

Jordan beamed. "O-tay!"

The refrigerator was covered with pictures that Jordan had made for her. All of which had a place in her heart. Finding a spot to place it was a challenge, but eventually she and Jordan made some room for the latest work of art. Then she helped him get his little backpack ready with all his crayons, toys, and coloring books.

It was past six and Lois still hadn't arrived. Alice wasn't worried, figuring she was stuck in traffic or something. She kept Jordan entertained with songs and reading a storybook. When it was pushing six-thirty, she became concerned.

Normally if Lois was running late she would call. But there was no word from her. Alice decided to wait for another five minutes and when Lois still hadn't showed up, she was nervous. Not wanting to upset Jordan, Alice took out some old puzzles that her boys used to play with and left the toddler to put it together.

She first tried Lois' cell phone. The first call kept ringing and ringing. The second was a busy signal. And the third had no result.

Alice checked on Jordan, relieved he didn't seem to notice his mother's tardiness. She called Lois a fourth time and when there was still no answer she called Perry.

"Hi hon," he greeted.

"Did Lois leave?" Alice asked in a hushed voice.

"Uh, yeah. Like an hour ago I think it was. Why? She not there?"

"No and I tried calling her cell like five times!"

"Okay. Let's not panic," Perry told her calmly. "I'm sure everything's fine. How's Jordan?"

"Playing. Oh God, you don't think she got into an accident or something?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions sweetie. Knowing Lois she probably found some big scoop and lost track of time. I'll call her phone and you call Clark. He might know what's taking her so long."

"All right, all right," Alice said, breathing slowly. "I love you."

"Love you too darlin'."

Disconnecting, Alice took a deep breath before dialing Clark's cell. It rang three times and just when Alice thought something might have happened to him, Clark finally answered.

"Clark, its Alice. I've been waiting for Lois to pick up Jordan and I'm getting no answer from her."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like and don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter 3**

Clark flew as fast as he could to the Whites' house. His heart was lodged in his throat as worry creased his forehead. He hadn't expected Alice's call, but hearing that Lois hadn't shown up to get their son renewed a feeling he never wanted to experience again.

Fear.

It was the same fear he had when he first froze Lois to save his parents' lives. It was the same fear when he couldn't find her when Luthor escaped prison. And when she lost her memory.

Those three times were as close as he got from losing her for good. And since things had been going so good being pregnant with the twins… Clark feared they jinxed their luck by now mentioning it. The call was evident enough.

Touching down, he was already in his suit and tie. Running to the door he almost lost control when he knocked.

Alice opened it and the look on her face further confirmed what he hoped was a fluke. That there was no need to be worried and Lois was late and she didn't hear her phone ringing and she was inside. But she wasn't.

"Perry just called. He tried her cell too and—" Alice's voice cracked. She swallowed hard, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill. Breaking down wasn't going to help Lois and it would only alarm Jordan. "Jordan doesn't know," she whispered. "He's been busy with puzzles and drawing."

"Thank you Alice," Clark said sincerely, putting on a brave front to calm the troubled older woman. "C-Can I see my son?"

She nodded. "He's in the kitchen."

Like Alice said, Jordan was oblivious that something was amiss. Lost in his own happy world, he hummed as his legs swung back and forth while he colored. He suddenly looked up, his blue eyes lighting up at seeing his father.

"DADDY!" he squealed, jumping off the chair and running to Clark's legs. "Do you wanna see the picture I made for you?"

"Sure Jordan," Clark spoke softly, forcing a smile while his son rummaged through his backpack to produce the new family portrait.

"See? It's all of us… and Superman!"

"Very good son. We'll have to hang it up."

"Kay! Where's Mommy?"

Clark gulped. How could he answer that?

"Mommy's… she's… stuck in traffic," he finished lamely. "So I came instead."

Jordan paused for a moment, scrutinizing his father's face. He didn't know how he knew this, but Jordan knew something wasn't right. Grandma Alice was staying away from him. She would be close by, but she wasn't coming up to him or anything. Like right now. She was standing in the doorway behind his daddy. Her hand was covering her mouth and half her face.

Before Jordan could say anything, Clark picked him up. "All right Buddy. Let's head home."

He grabbed the backpack and began to walk out. Not before stopping over to Alice and shifting Jordan to his other side, whispering, "Don't worry."

Alice wordlessly nodded. "Bye Jordan! I'll see you later!"

"Bye-bye Grandma Alice!" Jordan waved as his father went out the door. Clark did a quick scan to make sure no one was looking before launching himself and his son into the air. While flying, Clark was praying that Lois was back at the brownstone. For his sake and his son's.

xxXXxx

Lois opened her eyes, squinting as everything seemed so blurry. She closed them tight and then opened them again. The blurriness began to take shape and she was able to focus.

She gasped, bolting upright. Staring at her was a little boy. He cocked his head, frowning as he studied her. Lois gathered he had to be no older than three, possibly two, judging from his short stature. His hair was a messy pile of dark brown, his eyes a bright blue unlike she ever seen before. He pursed his lips.

"Mommy?"

"Uh…" Lois was sitting on a bed in a room that wasn't at all familiar. She had no idea how she ended up in here with a small child no less. Then she remembered that she answered her door, thinking it was the pizza delivery guy, when someone attacked her. Whoever kidnapped her brought her here and… what? Was this some desperate guy hoping to find a mother for his kid? If so, he should know that this wasn't the way to do just that.

"Sorry. No." Lois bit her lip as she smiled at him.

"Are you sure? Cause you look like her."

She shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you honey, but I'm not your mother."

"You sound like her too. 'Scept she has longer hair and she's pegment."

"Pegment?" Lois repeated, a little confused.

His head bobbed up and down. "I'm going to be a big brother!"

"Oh pregnant!" Lois let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, as you can see, I'm not pregnant."

His face fell. "But you look like her. And you're in Mommy and Daddy's room."

"Um, what's your name?" If Lois was going to figure out how to get out of here she had to know where she was and who she was dealing with.

"Jordan," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Lois."

"That's my Mommy's name!"

"Really?" She couldn't help the slight tart to her tone. "Listen, Jordan. I'm not supposed to be here. Do you think you can help me?"

"My Daddy can help. He helps all the time! Let me get him!"

"No! No Jordan wait!" But it was too late. The boy disappeared leaving Lois pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. That did _not _go the way she wanted. Why couldn't he be a little bit older to understand the situation? And what was going to happen when "Daddy" came?

Well, Lois Lane wasn't going to take any chances. The effects of the drug were wearing off and she was regaining her faculties. She would distract him with a good kick then run out and scream for Superman.

She could hear Jordan telling his Daddy to come to the room. Licking her lips, Lois prepared herself as she stood in front of the door, her hands up in the ready position to fight.

_That's right. Come on Daddy and meet my---_

The door opened and Lois nearly lost her balance as she stopped herself from kicking him in. The last person she had expected to see was…

"Clark!"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm posting this a day early because I have a conference tomorrow and I know I won't be able to update it. And it's a nice long chapter too! I'm so proud of myself. Hee hee. I have to add that I love Jordan and I love the interaction he has with the past Lois. So it's going to be interesting. Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 4**

This had to be some kind of joke.

When Jordan came running to him, claiming that there was a woman that looked like Mommy but wasn't her was in his bedroom, Clark didn't know what to say. They weren't even in the house for five minutes when Jordan took off upstairs and then he returned. Clark had the phone to his ear about to call his parents to explain what happened. He was going to drop Jordan off with them while he searched for his wife as Superman.

Yet, Jordan was persistent as he tugged on his pants. Sighing, Clark capitulated as he followed his son.

Imagine the shock of finding that: one, there was a woman in his bedroom, and two, she _did _look a lot like Lois but only a few years younger and her hair was in a short bob.

They both gaped at each other until her gasp of his name brought him back. There was no way that this was Lois. At least, not _his _Lois.

_It couldn't be…_

"Clark, _you _kidnapped me!?" This Lois cried her eyes wide with astonishment. Then: "You have a kid?! When the Hell did that happen!?"

He took a shaky breath. "Lois?"

Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at him. "Yes _Lois_. Your partner. Soon to be former partner. Boy, you have a lot of nerve! I can't believe you drugged me and took me here. What were you thinking?! And a kid!? When were you going to tell me you were a _father_?"

"Hold up!" Clark made a T with his hands. "I think there must be some kind of mistake—"

"Oh… you bet there is! I'm going to cream you Kent! Wait until Perry hears about this. Or better yet Superman! Some friend you are!"

"Super—? My God…" Clark sucked in sharply. _She doesn't know_.

But before Clark could say anything, Jordan volunteered. "He _is _Superman!"

"Jordan!" Clark groaned.

"What? Clark isn't Superman," she snorted. "Not even close."

"Yes he is."

"No I'm not," Clark said quickly. If this Lois was from a different dimension or reality, then he wasn't going to mess things up if she didn't know the truth about his identities. "Jordan. Why don't you go play in your room? I'll call you when it's time for dinner."

"But—" At his father look, the little boy sighed. "All right."

When he was out of sight, Clark turned to the fuming woman. "Look Lois. This isn't what it appears to be."

"Yeah right. What's the matter Kent? Couldn't find a date?"

"Lo-is." He closed his eyes. "I'm not your Clark."

"Not my Clark? Pff. Nice try."

"Seriously. What do you remember? Did you see an older gentleman wearing really outdated clothes or was it a taller man with a machine of some kind?"

She gave him a look like he was high on something. "What are you talking about?"

"Go with me. What happened before you were kidnapped?"

"I was in my apartment waiting for pizza. Why?"

"Okay. What happened after?"

"I opened my door and had this cloth shoved in my face. Then I'm here." Her anger was starting to subside, but she was still peeved that Clark wasn't making any sense nor was he explaining why he would do this to her.

"What was the last important event that happened to you?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No I'm not."

Lois sighed impatiently. "The _Planet_ was taken hostage by these terrorists. And before you ask, it was me, Perry, Jack, you, Jimmy, and Lex. Lex ended up being shot and Willie the security guard was responsible for it. Why?"

"That happened five years ago."

She laughed. "C'mon Clark. It was almost a couple of weeks ago."

"Not exactly," he responded. "Look at me Lois. Tell me I don't look different from the last time you saw me."

Lois had a snarky comment to make, but she kept it to herself as she did what he asked. Then it hit her. This _wasn't_ her Clark. The Clark Kent she knew had slightly longer hair than he did and a little wavier too. And his glasses were a thick frame. This Clark had shorter hair and his frames were smaller and oval-shaped.

"Okay… okay you're right. You don't look the same and clearly things are _different_," she stressed, hinting about Jordan. "But I don't understand. How can something that happened recently to me is years for you? It doesn't make any sense."

"Actually, I think it does," Clark said. "I know this is going to sound crazy and probably insane, but you somehow ended up in an alternate universe."

She blinked. "Come again?"

"An alternate universe," he repeated. "A world that exists very much similar to this one, but the people are in their alternate forms."

"Okay, I think you just lost your marbles Clark."

"I know how it sounds. Believe me. But you have to trust me on this."

"Riight. Well, let me break it down for you. This 'alternate universe' you're implying happens only in science fiction. There is no such thing. Not in the real world."

"I would say you're right but it's true. I've seen it… well you did or really the Lois here did. I did meet an alternate me once."

"Clark… I think you need help."

Clark exhaled as he ran a hand through his hair. "How can I prove it to you?"

"Well, while you're thinking of something, I'm going to head home and forget that this ever happened and that we had this conversation." She moved towards the door.

Clark blocked her. "I can't let you leave Lois."

Her lips pulled back into a snarl. "And why not? Clark, this isn't funny anymore. I'm tired and I'm hungry, two very deadly combinations that could end badly for you if you don't get out of my way."

"Lois, Metropolis is different. It's not the one you know!"

"You know what? I'm getting sick of this mind game you're playing. I don't know why you look different or why you have some toddler thinking you're his father, but enough is enough. Goodbye Clark!"

Lois shoved him out of the way. He had no choice but to let her, otherwise she would have hurt herself. However, he remained at her heels as she marched down the stairs. "Lois! You don't have to believe me. But trust me, okay? Lois? All right! What is today's date?"

That stopped her as she whirled around, piercing him with a venomous look. "April 25th."

"And the year?"

"1994. God Clark, you need therapy or something."

Her hand was on the doorknob when his hand closed over hers, a victorious grin dancing across his lips. "It's May 15th, 1999."

"For the love of—" She jerked the handle, but he gently squeezed her hand to prevent her from opening it.

"Check the calendar to see if I'm lying."

"I am _not _going to check the calendar," she growled. "But I will put my fist between your eyes if you don't let go."

"Daddy?"

Both looked in unison as Jordan stood at the bottom of the stairs, his face red from crying. "W-where's Mommy?" he wavered. "I-I w-w-want her."

"Oh Jordan." Clark went over to his son and kneeled before him. "Mommy's fine. She's—She's playing a game of hide-and-seek. But don't worry. I'm going to find her. Okay?"

Jordan sniffed. "Promise?"

"Promise."

It had been her cue to leave, but Lois found herself rooted to where she was. It was painfully obvious the boy missed his mother. And seeing his tears and hearing his pitiful plea broke her heart.

For some reason, his mother was gone. Pregnant too. And Clark was doing his best not to further upset the toddler. Were Lois his mother she wouldn't have dared take off without leaving some kind of word where she was and how long she would be. Whoever his mother was, Lois was getting angry that she would leave her son behind like this. This was inexcusable.

"Your Daddy is probably right. Your Mommy is playing a game and will be back in no time."

Lois was next to Clark, her waist bent as she glanced down at the little boy. For his benefit, she smiled, which seemed to put Jordan at ease as he smiled back in return. In a swift movement, the boy was hugging her at her knees. The action caught Lois off-guard, but she put her arms around him and looked at Clark.

Clark remembered a time when his wife told him that kids didn't like her very much. She had been a babysitter in high school and she was popular, but somewhere down the line, as she became older, children were rude to her. It brought these insecurities and fears out that she would never be a good mother, especially after the kind of household she was raised in. Foolishly, she believed the reason kids didn't like her was because they somehow knew she wasn't mother material. He had told her she was being ridiculous and that she would make a wonderful mother that any child would be lucky to have. And he was right. Lois was a terrific mother when it came to Jordan and he loved her very much.

He already knew this Lois wasn't his Lois and that she wasn't really Jordan's mother, but she did the right thing in comforting him. And it touched Clark deeply.

"Would you stay for dinner?" he asked.

Jordan jumped up and down. "Yeah! Stay please!"

"Well—I—don't know—" Lois stammered. "I… guess I could."

"Yay!" Jordan cheered. "Do you wanna see my room? We can play until it's ready!"

"Um, sure." Lois said. "Why not?"

So while Jordan dragged Lois back upstairs, Clark knew there was no way he could make dinner a la Superman. And he wasn't sure that this Lois should know who he was married to. Then again, he thought why not? His alternate self knew about his and Lois' relationship and there wasn't any damage because of knowing. But his alternate self's Lois wasn't there…

Clark sighed. He was at a loss. He wanted to go out and look for his wife, but he also had to deal with this other Lois. She was obviously from the past and had no clue who he was. To her, Clark Kent was her work partner and friend and a brother. Could he unintentionally mess things up for that alternate world's Lois and Clark if he told the truth? And what about Jordan? He thought once already that she was his mother and he said his Daddy was Superman. Clark knew he was going to have to talk to his son about this.

He was starting to get a headache. And where was H.G. freaking Wells when you needed him?

Before making dinner, Clark did a quick sweep through the house. He was lucky that on her way to the door, she didn't notice _her _belongings throughout the family room. Not wanting to chance any suspicions or questions Clark hid anything that showed his relationship with Lois. It was like following Dr. Deter's orders all over again about keeping his and Lois' relationship a secret. He hated it then and he hated it now.

The picture frames were the easiest, and fortunately, the furniture was new so she wouldn't recognize it. The difficult task was the fish tank. The thing was a monstrosity and Clark wasn't sure how he was going to hide it. So he hid it in the first place he thought of—the hall closet. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed to get the tank inside without a scratch.

Once that was done, Clark settled on reheating some leftovers while training one ear on Jordan and Lois to make sure that no more secrets were told and the other for his wife's heartbeat. But all he could hear was this Lois' heartbeat, which oddly enough, was an exact match.

That couldn't be, could it?

Everyone has a different heart rhythm like brain waves and fingerprints that gives them individuality from the rest of the human race. No two were alike. Certainly, this applied to an alternate universe too. This Lois couldn't sound like his Lois, even though they were exact duplicates. There had to be some kind of difference between them.

He listened even harder, but he couldn't find anything. Either Lois was in a lead-lined room or she was… No. He couldn't _wouldn't_ accept that something far worse happened to her and the twins. She had to be trapped or… she wasn't here.

He looked up at the ceiling where this Lois was pretending to be an evil dinosaur while Jordan flew his Superman action figure to save the day. Could this Lois presence somehow pushed his wife out of this world? Could that happen?

He remembered when H.G. Wells had brought his alternate self here to be Superman while Clark was trapped in a time window. When Wells and Lois rescued him, he had a chance to meet his other self. No one got pushed back to where they belong being in each other's company. So that couldn't be what happened to his Lois.

But what?

What happened to her? Where was she?

Clark was going out that night. That wasn't going to change not until he had concrete proof that his wife was currently not in this world.

But what about Jordan?

He planned on taking him to his parents, but what can he do about this Lois? He couldn't let her leave the brownstone. The place she thought was home wasn't hers anymore.

This was too much to take in.

Dinner was tense. Clark was worried about his wife, Jordan was confused why this woman who looked like his mother and even acted like her wasn't her, and Lois had no idea where she fit in in all of this. She was counting down when the meal was over so she could escape out of here. This was a little like the _Twilight Zone_ and it unnerved her.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I think I should go." Lois pushed her chair back and stood up. "Bye Jordan."

"Don't go!" the toddler cried. "Daddy can she stay longer?"

"I don't think so," Lois said softly. "Your Mommy might be coming home soon."

"But—" Jordan's blue eyes were pained. "I thought you were _her_."

"Uh, Lois? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Clark got up and took her arm, leading her through the double doors into the kitchen.

"Clark, look, I'm terribly sorry that Jordan's mother, well she's probably your wife, left you. But you can't keep giving him this false hope that she'll come back. The sooner he understands the better it would be."

"Lois it's not what you think."

She crossed her arms. "I think it is what I think. I have some experience with this, okay? I know how much it hurts to have someone you love leave unexpectedly. It's no picnic. But Jordan will start blaming himself for his mother's absence if you don't explain it. He's a sweet kid but this isn't healthy and it's not helping him either."

"Lois, my wife didn't leave me."

"All right. You're in denial. My mother was the same when my father left her. She even started to drink heavily, but that's not going to happen to you. At least… I don't think you would." Frowning, Lois stepped closer to sniff his breath.

"Lo-is." Clark rolled his eyes. "I have an idea but I need to go out on my own."

"Oh no. Clark…"

"I would really appreciate it if you can stay and watch Jordan for me. I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Tops. If I'm running late, I'll give you a call."

"Clark—"

"Lois, _please_." He gazed at her desperately, pleading with her. "I have to do this."

Lois looked at him and sighed. "Fine. To be honest Clark, I don't think this wife of yours is all that reliable if she doesn't have the decency to pick up a phone to tell you where she is."

An ironic grin played on his lips. "Thank you Lois."

She flapped her hands. "Don't thank me. Personally, I think this is a wild goose chase. You must really love her."

"She's my world," he replied earnestly. "And I know she wouldn't leave on her own free will. Not without putting up a fight."

"I bet." The dry tone was heard. "So… do I know her?"

"What?"

"Your wife. Do I know her? I figured if this is the 'future' as you claim, then I should give her a piece of my mind before she marries you. Maybe tell her to always call."

"You two are _close_." And Clark left it at that. "Bedtime is at eight. He's normally good at getting ready so he shouldn't be a bother. He's potty-trained but there are some diapers in the hall closet just in case. He likes to be read while he is being tucked in. There are tons of books in his room if you haven't noticed. And that should be it I think. I'll leave behind my cell number in case there's an emergency. Or you can shout for—" He was about to say for Superman, but then she would want an explanation why the Man of Steel would be called in for taking care of a toddler. "Well, call me."

Lois nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"Do you mind if I speak to Jordan?"

"Be my guest."

Clark walked out while she stayed in the kitchen. Rolling on the balls of her feet, Lois looked around the decent size room. She could hear the low murmur of Clark's deep voice and the soft whine of Jordan's. She knew she shouldn't pry, but it was in her nature and the reporter's instinct she molded over time. Stepping closer to the door, Lois tried to make out what was being said.

She couldn't really catch most of Clark's words, but she was positive she heard Superman being brought up.

_Funny. When I mentioned calling Superman for help, Jordan said Clark __**was**__ Superman. But that can't be. Clark moonlighting in tights? Yeah right. He is so Clark. There is no way that he and Superman are the same. They are too different. _

But the tiny inner voice whispered _what a great disguise that would be! Having two completely different personalities. It would certainly drive away any suspicions if he didn't want to be found. _

Lois pursed her lips. _But Clark would have told me. We're friends after all. God, I told him so many of my dark personal secrets that he wouldn't hold out on me. Or would he? _

Yeah, Clark had confided in some things to her. They weren't really what she would call super private stuff, but he shared them nonetheless. And lately, they had been getting closer. Lois thought about Trevino and her close call of being killed several times. Out of fear, she had gone and sought out Clark's company. He definitely wouldn't be her first choice of a bodyguard, but he did manage to make her feel safe around him. Perhaps it was because of all the secrets she shared that she knew she could trust him. That she could depend on him for a shoulder to cry on and advice.

As close as they got, there was one rift between them. Lex Luthor.

She lost track of all the times he warned her about Lex. Always telling her to be careful around him, to not always believe everything he said or did. That she didn't know him as well as she liked to think.

It really irritated her that he didn't trust her to make her own judgments. Sure she knew Lex wasn't a saint. Not where he got to be in life. A nice guy would be cut down into teeny weenie pieces by the vultures and piranhas of the business world. But he didn't seem to be the kind of shady person that Clark constantly painted him to be.

Perhaps he really was jealous.

Her forehead creased as she wondered who Clark's wife was. He said that she and his wife were close. Lois didn't have that many girlfriends, at least none that she felt really close to.

She couldn't believe this. First, she thought that Clark was responsible for kidnapping her and finding out he has a son, then on top of all that, he was suggesting that _she _was from an alternate universe. If that wasn't pure insanity, then she staying for dinner and agreeing to babysit after everything was.

What was wrong with her?

She should have left hours ago. She should have called for Superman.

But she stayed. Why?

Maybe some infinitesimal part of her believed he was telling the truth. And that was a really itty bitty part of her too. Because alternate universes… that was in the movies.

_If I wasn't messed up before, I think Clark really did a number on me._

No longer hearing voices, Lois assumed it was safe for her to enter. She pushed opened the door to find Clark hugging his son. Jordan had his face buried in his father's shoulder while Clark stroked his back, whispering in his ear.

He looked up in time to see Lois standing there.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I thought—"

"It's okay. Jordan?" There was an underlying question to his name that was understood between father and son.

His little head popped up and nodded. Clark, relieved, kissed the top of his head. "Be good to Auntie Lois, all right?"

"I will."

"Good." Clark put him down and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later champ. Lois?"

"Yeah, yeah. If I need anything, I'll call."

He hesitated. There was something he wanted to say or do, but Clark kept it to himself. "I'll be back later tonight."

Giving his son one last look, Clark walked out the door.

Jordan watched him go then he turned to look at Lois.

"So…" she said. "How about them Lions?"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi!!! Thank you all so much for the comments!!! Get ready because things are going to fly! Hee hee, no pun intended. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 5**

Clark searched the whole city… a dozen times. He X-rayed building after building, warehouse after warehouse, under the streets, in the sewers, anywhere and everywhere. He even checked the local fall-out shelters, scaring several homeless people and a huge group of teenagers throwing a rave. As a last resort, he checked Hobb's Bay in case the worst did happen.

But no Lois.

He expanded his super-hearing to catch anything from her—her voice, her breathing, her heartbeat.

But it was all silent. All except for the Lois that was currently watching his son.

During his search, his cell had begun to vibrate. Hoping it was _his _Lois, he answered it right away. However, it was Perry and Alice.

"Did Lois turn up?"

Clark paused before answering. What could he say? No Chief, but there is a Lois lookalike that magically turned up in his brownstone. That he believed his wife was kidnapped and transported to a different world. That would certainly fly with the boss.

So he settled for part of the truth. "Yes, Lois is home. She didn't like that you were putting her on puff pieces and while heading to your house she thought she had uncovered something big and followed her gut. She did try to call but she was in a dead zone and she didn't expect to take as long as she did."

"Oh. Well… I hope you told her not to do that ever again. It's not only herself she is putting at risk, but those twins she's carrying."

"I did Chief."

"Good. Was it big then?"

"What was?"

"The thing she was following that made her late."

"Right. No… it was a bust. I think she was hoping something would happen that would put her on the scene."

Perry sighed. "I worry about that girl. Oh I can say is God bless you son for marrying and dealing with her."

"Yeah…" Clark closed his eyes, the ache creeping into his heart. "Bye Perry."

"Bye Clark."

Flipping his phone shut, Clark stuck it back in his hidden pocket. All right, he lied. Partially lied. Lois was at home. Not his Lois, but it was Lois nonetheless. And he still had no clue what he was going to do with her.

What if this Lois ended up staying here longer? What if his wife didn't come back?

The latter wasn't an option. Clark was determined that she will come back. It was a matter of time. However, there were some things he couldn't let happen with this Lois. For one, there was no way she could show up at the _Planet_ with short hair and no pregnant belly. That was an obvious red flag. And she couldn't leave the brownstone. She didn't have a home to go to, even though technically, she was at home. But it wasn't _her_ home. Then there was Superman.

Clark had no choice but to resign himself to go back to the old days of making up lame excuses and disappearing whenever trouble presented itself. He would have to go back to pretending to be two different people around Lois. And he had to make sure she didn't accidentally uncover his secret compartment with his Suits. Yet, if she did, he would tell her he was holding onto the extras like he did when _Top Copy_ tried to expose him.

But the only thing he hated about this was that he was lying all over again to Lois. Just when they had reached a point in their lives where secrets were no longer an issue. Clark could be himself around her without worrying he was stepping over the line with his identities. Now… he had to go back on walking on eggshells and monitoring everything he said and did to avoid suspicion.

If that wasn't bad enough, then the torturous bit was not being able to express his feelings for her. No more stolen kisses, no more loving embraces, no more flirting (the dirty kind), and no more desserts. And not the food kind.

Not when he was Clark Kent with a son and an AWOL wife.

He hated this. He hated that Fate had once again decided to intrude on their happy family and ripped things apart. Why couldn't they be left alone? Why of all times when Lois was pregnant that this had to happen? Couldn't they enjoy their life together without interruptions? Like a normal couple?

_Not normal. No… we're super. _

Then it happened. Lois. She was calling for help. And it was coming from… 348 Hyperion Avenue.

xxXXxx

Once Clark left, Lois wasn't sure what to do with Jordan. The first thing that came to mind was to have him help her do the dishes. It was the polite thing to do considering how worried Clark was about his missing wife.

After the dishes were done, she noticed there wasn't a dishwasher, so she dried them with a towel she found. Jordan was helpful; telling her where everything went after it was dried.

Then that was it. She had no idea what to do next.

Sitting at each end of the couch, Lois cupped her chin while her elbow rested on her knee, looking at Jordan from the corner of her eye. He was busy tapping out some tune on the armrest that only he seemed to understand. Blowing out air, Lois linked her hands and placed them over her legs.

"Do you want to put on the TV?" she asked.

Jordan shook his head. "Don't feel like it."

"Okay… how about a game?"

"No."

"A story?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, is there anything you want to do?"

The tapping stopped as Jordan took in a quivering breath. "I want _Mommy_."

What could Lois say? Nervously licking her lips, she said, "Your Daddy is out looking for her. She must be really good at hide-and-seek, huh?"

"Yeah." But he didn't sound convinced.

"I'm sure she's on her way back right now. Any moment that door will open and she'll be standing there."

"You think so?" Jordan turned his face to her.

_Nice one Lois. Raise his hopes up._ "I know your Daddy and he doesn't give up too easily." _There. Neutral enough to be taken either way._

"Mommy loves Daddy and me very much. She'll be back."

It was killing her. This deception. Why couldn't Clark man up and fess that she was gone, possibly for good? It wasn't her place to meddle. Who was she kidding? She was Lois Lane for god's sake. Meddling was her business. But this was a two-year-old. And an uneasy topic had to be approached delicately for him to understand. Had Jordan been a few years older, Lois could talk easily about this. After all, if Clark wasn't, then she could at least do him a favor, right?

"Jordan, there might be a chance… you have to prepare yourself… that your Mommy may not be coming back."

"Why?"

"Well. There are times when a Mommy and a Daddy are really happy with one another and everything seems good, but deep down it really isn't. And you should know it has nothing to do with you. It's a grown-up thing. Silly really. And—"

Jordan was giving her his full attention, his luminous cerulean eyes staring right into her hazel ones. They were so blue… it was almost supernatural.

"Forget it," Lois said, giving him a small smile. "I'm being silly."

"Oh."

She bit into her thumbnail. She couldn't take this anymore. Lois hoped Clark was returning soon with or without his wife.

To pass the time, Lois ended up telling Jordan stories about Superman. He really seemed to like them. He even knew how they went, some of them anyways. The one he wanted to hear over and over was when she met the hero. For some reason, the story was really silly to him as he kept giggling every time she told him that Superman swallowed a bomb and burped afterwards. Like any boy, she assumed it was the burping that got to him.

Eventually it was almost eight and Clark still hadn't come back. But it was bedtime for Jordan. The boy did as he was told as he did his nightly ritual. Following him into his bedroom, Jordan ran over to his stack of books, pulled out one, and hopped into bed. Taking the covers, Lois covered him to his chin.

The story he had chosen was _I Love You Forever_. While she read, his eyelids were drooping and by the time she finished, he was almost asleep. Setting the book on the nightstand, she whispered a good-night. But it was his soft murmur that caused the little hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

"You read like _her_."

The clock was reaching ten and Clark was a no show. He did call a few times to check up on Jordan. Lois assured him that Jordan was fine and that he was sleeping. Yet, when she would ask him when he was coming back, he would hurry to say he had to go and call back soon. That soon was now ten-fifteen after Lois talked to him about forty-five minutes ago.

To keep herself busy, Lois turned on the TV. She kept yawning and she wasn't ready to sleep just yet. Nothing was on. _Of course_. So she flipped from channel to channel.

She also kept nodding off. Every time her head would loll back, she would snap it forward. Yet, Lois did wind up falling asleep. She had a dream that she was hearing knocking, but she brushed it off as she rolled to her side, tucking her hands beneath her cheek.

The couch was so… _comfy_. Not like the ones at her apartment.

Then something brushed against her, shaking her shoulder. Startled, Lois gazed up and screamed.

xxXXxx

Clark got there as fast as he could. He pushed opened the window and landed in the living room. What he saw he hadn't anticipated.

Lying flat on his back was a man with graying hair and mustache, round wire-rimmed glasses, and a suit that cannot be found in the latest catalogue of men's clothing. And Lois was pressing her foot into his chest, panting from the rush of adrenaline.

Clark took one look at the stranger.

"H.G. Wells."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is how amazing I am—I wrote two fifteen pages length papers and I did this chapter in a week. Semester is almost over and I can't wait! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 6**

"Uh… err… em… hello there!" The old British man managed to get out.

Lois looked up at Clark. "You know _him _Superman?" There was incredulity in her tone.

Crossing his forearms, Clark sighed. "He's a… distant friend."

"Quite!" Wells beseechingly gazed up at Lois. "If you don't mind?"

"Oh. Sure." Lois removed her foot, stepping away, as Superman moved to help the time-traveler up.

"Thank you Superman," Wells said, brushing off his jacket. "I must say. That was some move Ms. Lane!"

Accusingly, she glared at him. "You did startle me."

"I do apologize, my dear. That was never my intent."

"So… who are you?"

"H.G. Wells," Clark and Wells said at the same time.

Lois' eyebrows rose. "As in the science fiction writer?"

"The very same," Wells said proudly.

Seeing her disbelief, Clark nodded. "It's true Lois. He really is H.G. Wells."

"Uh-huh. And how did you get here Mr. Wells? A time machine?"

"As a matter of fact—"

"Why _are_ you here?" Clark asked, interrupting what would no doubt turn into a debate and tangent.

"I think you know," he replied, hooking his fingers in his lapel. "Of course, this is news that will be of great interest to Mr. Kent."

"Clark? Why?" Lois questioned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at both men.

"Is he here?" Wells said, ignoring her.

Pretending to use his X-Ray, Clark said, "You know. Clark is at the door right now." Then, cocking his head as if he were hearing something, continued, "I'm afraid I can't stay. There's trouble."

In a flash, Superman flew out the window just as Clark came walking through the front door. "What happened? I saw Superman flying out of here."

Superman's abrupt departure stunned Lois. It was almost as if he was in a hurry to get out of here and he hardly glanced at her. She was stung by this, but she quickly covered her hurt with sarcasm.

"About time Kent. Got lost or something?"

"I'm sorry Lois, but I was—"

"I know, I know," she answered irritated. "And thank God you're back 'cause I'm leaving this loony bin."

"That's why I'm here," Wells said. "My dear, you are not where you're suppose to be."

"No kidding," Lois mumbled. "Night Clark. Night… '_Mr. Wells_'."

"Ah, ah, wait a minute!" Wells held his arm out to stop her. "You need to hear this for it concerns you too."

"You have _got _to be kidding me! Look, pal, cut the act. H.G. Wells has been dead for almost fifty years. You broke in here, scared me half to death, and your only saving grace was Superman. So either you get out of my way or I won't hesitate in giving you another lesson in Tai Kwon Do."

"Lois, take it easy," Clark murmured, taking her by the arms and leading her back to the sofa. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"You can't be serious Clark!"

"Mr. Wells?" Clark sat next to Lois, looking at the older man.

"Right. Well, I was in Utopia and—" he paused as Lois snorted. "And things _changed_. The society was falling apart and the history books! It said." He looked over at Lois with regret. "I'm afraid I'll be breaking my rules about people knowing the future, but there is no other way to correct this terrible wrong without saying the truth. Mr. Kent, the books no longer mentioned your wedding to Ms. Lane. In fact, anything that showcased Superman's and Lois Lane's good deeds disappeared. Apparently, at some point, you decided not to marry her and then…"

"I did _what?_"

"Whoa, Clark and I are _married_?"

Wells sighed. "I have no doubt in my mind that it was Tempus' doing. He switched the Lois of this time with her past self."

"Past self? So Lois isn't from an alternate universe?"

"Goodness, no! She is very much your Lois, although not yet as you can see."

"Wait, what?" Lois gaze switched back and forth between the men. "I don't believe I'm hearing this."

"It's a lot to take in I know," Wells replied sympathetically. "But you must know that Tempus is an evil vile being. He would do anything to prevent Utopia from being created insomuch as dedicating his life to the destruction of you and Superman."

"Superman?"

"Oh boy," Clark mumbled.

"I thought you said I married Clark?" Lois looked at the man beside her.

"You did," Wells replied.

"So what you're saying is that Clark is Superman? Yeah, right." Lois shook her head, laughing. "Clark trips over his own feet! Superman isn't klutzy."

"I'm afraid it's true," Wells continued.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Okay this joke has been stretching on _too_ long. Am I on _Candid Camera_ or something?"

"Lo-is," Clark said, nervously fiddling his thumbs. "I'm so sorry."

Her laughter slowly died down. "C'mon. This is a joke. It's funny. Really funny. Your missing wife turns out to be me, but it's not 'me' but the 'me' in this time which is the future. And—and he's H.G. Wells and you're Superman. This is one really elaborate prank, and you got me. You really had me going."

"Ms. Lane…"

"No, no. I get it. After all, this whole thing can't be real. It's _impossible_."

"My dear, nothing is 'impossible,'" H.G. Wells told her with a tiny quirk of his lips.

"He _is _one good actor," Lois said to Clark. "He really is into this part of H.G. Wells. Where did you find him?"

"Lois, it _is _him," he answered. "He's H.G. Wells like I'm… Superman."

She shook her finger at him. "See? You keep saying that with this solemn look and tone of voice. You can stop Clark. I can see through this little charade. I told you got me. Joke's over."

"It's not a joke Lois. I _am _Superman."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I am," Clark said firmly. "Look." He took off his glasses and smoothed down his hair. "Who do you see?"

Lois' jaw dropped slightly. Covering up, she stammered, "T-there's a resemblance, but—"

Sighing, Clark got up from the couch. "Why would I wear this under my clothes then?"

He undid the buttons of his shirt, pulling the fabric apart to reveal the 'S.' "I'm Superman Lois."

She couldn't make a sound. She could only stare at the brightly colored insignia. All the dots were being connected—all the lame excuses and running off, the long disappearances, the disheveled appearances, the random and crazy connections, and Jordan…

"_My Daddy can help. He helps all the time!"_

_No…_

"_He __**is **__Superman!"_

"Oh. My. God."

"This is a big shock for her. Perhaps, she should lie down or something?" Wells offered as the realization crept upon her face.

Buttoning up his shirt and replacing his glasses, Clark took a deep breath. "Wait for it. Any second now."

"YOU'RE _SUPERMAN_!"

"There it is." Clark straightened up and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Lois, but everything that Mr. Wells has said is true."

"Tell me one thing. Does _she _know?"

Knowing she was referring to his wife, Clark nodded. "Yes. She knows."

Lois closed her eyes as she inhaled shakily. "Oh my God."

"I know it was wrong keeping all of this a secret from you, but I had no idea how this was going to affect you and your Clark. I thought it was the best to keep up the pretenses to be on the safe side—"

"_The safe side_?" Lois gawked. "You called that a _safe side_?"

"I know you're upset, but if you let me exp—"

"Upset? That's the understatement of the year!" Lois retorted. "I—I" She clasped her hands together and shook her head. "I can't look at you right now. Excuse me."

She quickly left, heading out to the garden. Clark went to move, but Wells placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be my boy. She needs time for this to soak in."

"You know… I think this hurts more than when Lois figured it out," Clark said, his voice suddenly quiet as he stared at where she left. "She never turned her back on me."

"No," Wells said, feeling pity for the young man. "But you have to remember, this Lois only has known you and Superman for almost a year."

"I don't care. This _is _Lois we're talking about. She's… she's my _world_."

Wells made a sound in agreement. "But there's more you should know."

"What is that?"

"From what I can gather, your wife meets up with your past self. Unfortunately, considering her state, you thought she was married to someone else. She never told you anything about the future. At that point, you gave up pursuing her thinking Clark didn't have a shot. Especially since she didn't show that she knew you and Superman were the same."

"Which would look like I never told her since we were never together."

"Quite right. But Clark, it gets worse."

"How could it be worse?" he asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"If we don't correct this wrong, time as we know it will be destroyed. Humanity will lose hope; people will be ravaged with devastation. More so since there will be no Superman."

"No Superman?" Clark echoed, not sure he heard correctly.

"That's why time is of the essence. If we don't switch both Loises, then your wife will lose the twins and Clark… you will cease to exist."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: *emerges from secret hidden cave* It's been a couple weeks and I'm sorry for leaving you like that with the last chapter. Finals are now over and I pretty much moved out of my apartment, except for some small things, but I'm back! Also, a heads up on this chapter… I think some of you would like what I do, and I think that there might be some who might not with Lois' reaction to Clark being Superman. But keep this in mind—this Lois only has known Clark for almost a year. Yet, to be on the safe side, I'm going into hiding. Please don't forget to review! *goes back to cave*

**Chapter 7**

_Clark Kent is Superman. Clark Kent is Superman._

And she was married to _him_.

No matter how many times she repeated those facts in her head the more bizarre it was.

Sure, she dreamt about having a serious relationship with Superman. Being married to him was even better. But the news did not bring her the joy she thought she would have.

Not when, all along, Superman was really her partner and best friend.

She wanted to believe that Clark Kent couldn't be Superman. Clark was from Kansas in a town called Smallville where they worshipped corn and stuff. Clark wasn't an alien from Krypton. He didn't have superpowers. He wore glasses! Superman doesn't need glasses!

But the resemblance was uncanny. When Lois had been under the influence of the pheromone she noticed, for the first time, the similarities between both men. Later she was quick to dismiss it as absurdity. But now…

Now she knew it had been a lie. Clark and Superman _was_ the same person. Who was the real man? The guise? She didn't know anymore, not when the one man she came to tolerate as a partner and who became her trusted confidante and best friend wasn't the person she thought he was. And the highly honorable and morally-standing superhero who stood for truth and justice and who was unflappable and uncorrupted didn't really exist. He… _both _lied to her. Over and over.

And she was a fool to believe them.

And worst of all… Clark Kent was no better than the rest of the men in her life.

_He _had been dishonest with her from start. _He _had convinced her (with his patient and charming words) that he was trustworthy so she could confide in him her deepest secrets and thoughts. _He _took advantage of her, knowing her feelings for Superman.

The flirtatious looks, the stolen kisses, the late-night visits to her apartment, the romantic flights where no words were needed but just the closeness of the other person…

_He _knew how she felt about Clark. _He _knew how she felt about Superman. And _he _acted on them to get what he wanted: her attention. And, boy, did she give it to him. And never once, in all that time, did Clark or Superman tell her the truth about his identity. It was a violation like no other unlike when Claude had slept with her to get a story. That was mild in comparison. At least, she had known about his reputation, despite her crush.

With Clark… he became her best friend and played her with his identities.

And _he _was expecting her to be okay with it because the future _**her **_knows!?

Never in a million years.

What was her future self thinking in marrying _him_? Did he trick her? Did he brainwash her? How did he get _her_ to agree?

"Jordan!" Lois had been pacing, silently boiling over Clark's lies, when she looked up to find the toddler in the entryway. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Couldn't sleep," the little boy admitted. "I miss Mommy."

"Uh…" Before finding out, Lois thought the boy took after his mother. She couldn't see any trace of Clark, except perhaps, the dark hair; although, Jordan's was lighter compared to Clark's. Now that she knew where she stood in this future, she couldn't think of anyone on her side of the family that could explain his blue eyes. Not to say it couldn't happen. It could.

_Maybe that's how __**he**__ did it! _Lois thought. _I got pregnant, so feeling guilty most likely, he married me. Then sometime during or after the pregnancy, I find out about Clark. And as betrayed as I feel, I couldn't leave him not when we had Jordan. As much as I hated him now, I couldn't deny my son knowing his father. _

It was plausible, but it didn't explain how her future self was pregnant with twins. She would have put an end to any future intercourse. And, as much as she was pissed off with Clark, she couldn't imagine ever wanting to sleep with him ever again. But they had to for the twins to be conceived.

Or… was there someone else that Clark wasn't aware of? Would she even do that? From her own experience with her father's infidelities, Lois believed marriage was sacred and it was never okay to have an affair. Not even if the other person made you so unhappy or so mad. But would she stay in a loveless marriage? At least loveless on her part?

Then, without warning, Jordan had launched himself at her, hugging her leg tightly. He sobbed into her pant leg, mumbling incoherently.

Lois froze, not sure what to do. She knew she was _mommy_ to this boy. But she didn't know how to be that person that Jordan wanted. Or knew. Then the heart-wrenching words echoed in her ears.

"C-c-can I p-pretend y-you're h-her?"

That did it. Lois knelt beside him, taking Jordan into her arms. She stroked his head and back, softly murmuring soothing words to calm him down. Despite her current mood, she couldn't shut him out. It wasn't his fault that his father was… there were too many unpleasant and unfriendly terms she could insert there, but he needed comfort and she could try to give that to him. It was the least she could do.

"D-d-daddy s-said t-to call y-you A-Auntie, but—"

"Its okay, Jordan," Lois whispered. "I know everything now. I know I'm… you can pretend until she comes."

"R-r-really?" He gazed up at her with his tear-stained face and runny nose.

Lois nodded. "Yes. It wasn't fair of your Daddy to have you do that."

"He was only doing what was best," Jordan defended with a sniff. "He always protects Mommy and me."

She bit her lip. There was no doubt of his admiration and love for his father. But she needed to know…

"Jordan? Can you tell me about your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Like what?"

"Oh anything."

He scrunched up his face. "They kiss a lot if that's what you mean. It's gross."

Lois blushed. Not what she had in mind, but the kissing could be to keep up the charade. "What else?"

"They're a team! They do everything together."

"Everything?" Lois repeated.

"Uh-huh! Mommy helps Daddy with Superman. I know lying is a bad thing to do, but Mommy says if it means to help someone or protect someone you love, then a wyatt lie is okay."

"Wyatt? Oh, white," Lois mumbled to herself. "I guess."

"Yup. Mommy and Daddy love each other very much. They say so every day."

"They do?"

"Yeah."

Not what she pictured the marriage to be. But Jordan said his parents loved each other. Did they? Or was it all an act?

"Jordan, what are you doing out here?"

Clark was standing where Jordan had minutes ago, his face pale and fatigued. Something didn't seem right. Lois didn't know how she knew, but she did. But the brief concern was quickly overtaken by red hot anger.

Shuffling forward, Clark got on his knees with his arms outstretched, beckoning his son. Jordan did, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck, as Clark held him as if he was a safety net. The toddler pulled back to look at his daddy with confusion, but Clark kissed his forehead and handed him over to Wells who had been behind Clark the whole time.

"Come my boy! I know some wonderful stories that I think you might like. Once, your father was a brave knight—"

Clark waited until Wells and his son were out of sight before turning to look at Lois. She was already warily watching him, holding herself tight. The pained expression washed over his face as he dipped his head low.

"Lois—"

"No. You don't talk. Not until I said my peace."

Clark nodded. Lois took a deep breath and began to walk around. The silence stretched on until Lois spoke up.

"I never expected this from you Clark. This _secret_. God, I am so sick by what you did that I don't know if I can ever trust you again. After everything we went through! After everything I told you! As Clark and Superman. You made me believe you were two different people, you made me believe you two were my friends, and you made me believe that good men do exist. As crazy as you make me sometimes, I thought you were a genuine guy. Honest. The boy next door. But that wasn't the case. You were never the person I thought you were. You weren't the Clark Kent I knew.

"You're a stranger to me. I'm not sure if I can even look you in the eye without screaming my head off. Telling you I'm hurt and furious doesn't even begin to explain how I feel about you right now. It's bordering on hate, to be honest. You didn't trust me, you used me, and you betrayed me. As Clark and Superman. I don't care that I know in this time. That doesn't make it okay for me. I can't be okay with it. It's too much on top of everything else. Personally, I don't even know why I would even marry you or stay married to you. Not when you had been lying to me this whole time."

If possible, Clark hung his head even lower.

"But…" her tone softened. "I need to get back to my own time and Jordan needs his real mother. I can only be a substitute for so long. And I can't get back without your help as much as I hate to admit it. So I'll be civil for Jordan's sake. Don't take it any other way than that."

Clark lifted his face relief washing over him. "Okay."

"Good." Lois nodded. "I am pissed with you Clark Kent. This is something I will never forget."

He didn't have anything to say. So he nodded.

"So what did I miss?" she asked.

H.G. Wells's haunting words echoed in his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Lois. He knew withholding this information would further hurt his image in her eyes, yet there was so much she learned in a short span of time that this would be the icing on the cake. He would tell her later. After she processed everything, and hopefully, hopefully, her anger would subside.

"Just the typical stuff. Everything will get out of whack if we don't correct the timeline and everyone is where they should be. Not the first time this happened. But Wells and I are going to do everything in our power to make sure you get home safe and sound."

"Okay." Lois had a feeling he was leaving other details out, and judging from the exhaustion in his eyes and features; she wasn't ready for another fight. As much as his betrayal stung, she knew he had a missing pregnant wife that was weighing heavily on him with worry. She wasn't the only victim in this situation she had to remember.

"When do we leave?"

"Now is good as any."

"Works for me." She went to the door and noticed he wasn't following her. "You coming?"

Clark nodded. "Just give me a sec."

She didn't answer as she closed the door behind her. Clark gripped the iron railing and stared out at the stars as he replayed the conversation with Wells in his head.

"_I—what?" Clark repeated, not sure if what he heard was correct._

"_I'm afraid you die Mr. Kent," Wells said, sorrow in his eyes. "And as a result, the twins will cease to exist."_

_The younger man gulped. "How?"_

"_I'm not sure only that it happened in mid-1994. No body was ever uncovered and Superman had disappeared from the face of the earth. It was at that moment, your wife will miscarry the twins. _

"_As for her fate, I don't know exactly what happened only that she would be trapped reliving the years she went through. The same with this Lois, only she will be missing five years of her life. As for your son… he would be a lost soul. There would be no adoption. The Kryptonians would have stayed since Superman wasn't here to defeat them. And he would be raised by his biological father to enslave the humans. Utopia would never be created and I mean the forever-never."_

"_If that's how things become, then why am I still here? Maybe I am alive and—"_

"_My boy you are not. As for your presence, I cannot predict when time will suddenly change with this new reality. Yet, we both know we cannot take that risk. We must restore the balance as it should be to keep these tragedies from coming to past. I only pray that we have enough time to get there before you disappear from this world forever._

How could this have happened? Today had started off like any other day, he woke up next to his loving wife and they went to work… and it ended like this. Lois was trapped in the past and he was dead. Or soon to be dead if they don't put things to right.

Three years of peace. Three years of no disruptions.

That had been too good to be true.

And to top it off, the past Lois hated him. _Hated_ him. Clark's worst fears had been confirmed. This was why it took him so long to tell her. He would have all these nightmares of her leaving him for good and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Everything she said had been right about him and his stomach churned with a sour bitterness. It was all his fault. If only he had the courage to tell her before…

His heart was arguing that his wife eventually forgave him and she understood his need to hide it. It all worked itself out in the end so why was he feeling like it was the end of the world?

One, Lois had a day to let it sink in before confronting him. Two, his parents helped them see they were behaving a bit childishly. And three, their lives were endangered and they had to drop it in order to stop Bill Church.

There was a lot of time within those days for both of them to come to terms with his secret and that space apart allowed them to see that they needed each other no matter what.

Despite the happy ending they did get, Clark was beginning to think that maybe Lois had no choice. Maybe she felt obligated in some way and to prove her trust, she thought marrying him would prove it for certain. Maybe deep down there resided a little resentment towards him for his secrets. He couldn't blame her if at one point she did hate him but…

Was he living in a masquerade that he wasn't aware of?

The Man of Steel trembled. Actually _trembled_. He was afraid he lost his wife. He was afraid… that the twins weren't _his_.

"Okay, snap out of it Kent!" Clark firmly said to himself. "You know the twins are yours. This is ridiculous. You know Lois loves you. You know she's faithful to you."

Shaking his head to rid himself of anymore negative thoughts, he strode back into the brownstone. Determination was set on his face as he found Jordan and Lois listening to Wells's story about the Fox.

Biting back a grin, Clark announced:

"Let's go!"

xxXXxx

The plan was for Clark to fly Jordan to his parents' where he would be safe. The little boy refused to leave, wanting to help to save his mommy, but Lois took him aside to explain this was a grown-up situation and that his mommy would want him to stay with his grandparents. He didn't like it and not even his pout worked on her. Sometimes his mommy would allow him to do things when he pouted, but that wasn't often. And it wasn't going to work this time.

Clark was ready in the Suit with Jordan, his teddy, and a small bag in his arms. After dropping the tike off at Smallville, he would meet Wells and Lois at the time machine.

When he was gone, Wells took her arm and smiled. "Let's go my dear."

The walk wasn't far as he kept it somewhat close to the Kents' brownstone. They turned down an alley where a couple dumpsters provided enough shield to block the time machine from passersby's eyes.

Lois grimaced as garbage stunk up the air. "Nice parking."

Wells sheepishly chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't want my machine to be found by the wrong person."

"No you wouldn't Herb."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Had a bit of writer's block but I'm back! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing and hope you like! Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 8**

The two froze as a dark shadow crept from behind. "Herb! It's been awhile. How's my not-so-favorite writer?"

"Tempus!" Wells gasped.

"Tempus?" Lois repeated, confusion etched on her face.

Quickly, the older man stood in front of her as to protect her. This move caused the future time traveler to laugh loudly. "Please don't tell me you're a Knight in Shining Armor now."

"I should have known it was you Tempus!" Wells said. "Of all the despicable crimes you've committed. Switching persons in time!"

"Well, duh, of course it was me! Who else would it be? Michael J. Fox?" Tempus jeered. "As for the switching… ingenious wasn't it? The past Clark is heartbroken that his precious Lois is with child with another man, and the past Lois hurt and betrayed by the one man who was her friend. Makes a pretty good soap opera doesn't it?"

"B-but why?"

"God, Herb. If I didn't know better, I would think you were a simpleton."

"Then why don't you enlighten me?" Lois stepped around the writer. "Who the Hell are you?"

Tempus's brow rose. "You didn't tell her? Now I'm crushed Herb. After all we went through and you never told her about me? Well, since you are being so rude, I suppose I have to make the introductions. I'm Tempus, a time-traveler from the future that you and Superman created. Actually, that future won't exist for much longer once I'm done."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't want to give away too much spoilers, but I came up with the perfect way to destroy that muscle-bound hubby of yours. The two of you would be doing the undoing. Although it's really the future you and the past Clark. Brilliant I know."

Lois gaped at him. "You're insane."

"I've heard worst. Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat and catch up on the good times, I have to go and destroy your lives. Oh! And I almost forgot, silly me." Tempus looked at Wells. "You can't stop me this time. I've disabled your machine and there's no way you'll get it fix in time. Ta ta!" His figure shimmered and was gone instantly.

"I feel like I'm in _The Twilight Zone_," Lois said as Wells rushed to his machine.

"Oh no!" The older man wailed.

"What's wrong?"

Wells reappeared with two contraptions in his hands. "This is only a small piece of his 'disabling.'"

Lois went over and her eyes grew wide. The machine was pulverized. It looked like Tempus took a sledgehammer to it. Wells fell to his knees, the two pieces falling at his side.

"My work! I'll never get it repair in time!"

"Don't say that. Clark said this wasn't the first time so it'll work out."

"My dear," Wells started wearily. "It took me years to get this machine built and to work properly."

"But don't you have a blueprint or something?"

His eyes lit up. "I do! Thank the Gods!" He got up and went to the back of the machine where a secret compartment lied. "I put this in, in case of emergencies." Wells opened it and the glow immediately died.

Lois felt her chest tightened. "What is it?"

He didn't answer. He didn't need to when the ashes blowing from his hands spoke loud and clear.

xxXXxx

"What's the game plan?" Lois asked the men as they sat in the family room.

Clark and Wells looked at each other. "We're going to have to rebuild. There's no other choice," the older man replied. "I'm going to have do it by memory, but I don't know if I can guarantee the same success."

"What about you Clark?"

"What about me?"

"Could you… you know fly back?"

"Fly back? You mean go back in time?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't know if I can."

"Could you try?"

"I believe that'll be pushing it," Wells interrupted. "And that's five years he would have to go back."

"Well, do you think it's possible?" she questioned.

Wells shrugged. "Superman has never done that."

She threw her hands up. "Okay, I'm out of ideas. Guess fixing the time machine is our only hope."

"I'm so sorry this happened. I knew I should have installed a locking system on it."

Clark clapped the writer's back. "You didn't know."

"Yes but this is Tempus we're speaking of." He sighed. "What's done is done."

"I'll do what I can to help," Clark promised.

Wells smiled. "I know you will my boy. Since our trip has been delayed, I propose we get some shut eye."

"Sleep does sound good," Lois said. "I'm bushed."

"Quite." Wells laid his head on the pillow on the couch and was out. Clark and Lois looked at each other, shaking their heads while laughing to themselves.

"You can stay in the guest room if you like. I'll show you—"

"I think I can find it." Lois looked away from him.

Clark nodded, forcing out, "Okay." He paused. "Night Lois."

She opened her mouth, but decided to close it. She turned on her heel and went up the stairs.

Clark sighed. This was going to be a long night.

xxXXxx

"Clark?"

He woke up, a smile breaking out at the sight of his wife. _His_Lois. He scrambled out of bed to hug her. "Oh Lois!" he whispered. "You're home! I thought—how did you get back?"

She stiffened under his touch and gently pushed him back. "Clark. There's something I need to tell you."

"What? My God, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Tempus brought me back."

"He did?"

She nodded. "Clark, I realized something when I went back to the past. Something I never knew was missing. And I have Tempus to thank for."

"What…? Lois, what are you talking about?" His heart began to beat faster.

"I've been living a lie Clark. I kept telling myself this was what I wanted. _You_ were what I wanted. But I can't keep fooling myself anymore. It's only fair you hear the truth."

"Lois?"

"I'm sorry Clark."

"Yes. So sorry Clark."

Clark whipped his head up as Lex Luthor came up from behind Lois, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Second chances do happen."

"NO!"

Clark woke up, sweat pouring all over his face. He looked over to his wife's side, checking to see if she was there, but her side was empty and he was above the bed.

"Oomph!" Clark fell back down. The dream had been too vivid, too real. Lois wouldn't pick Luthor. She couldn't. But his wife wasn't with him. She was stuck in the past.

Clark covered his face and breathed loud. _Your mind is playing games on you. Lois would never go back to Luthor. She knows what kind of person he is. She would never leave you for him_.

But the ghosts of his past crept up on him as he remembered that one time she did leave him for Luthor. She accepted Luthor's proposal after Superman turned her down.

"No!" Clark whispered. "It wouldn't happen again! It wouldn't!"

_But it could_, the nagging voice whispered.

Clark was thankful that a cry for help came. There was no way he was going to get anymore sleep.

xxXXxx

It wasn't until dawn when Clark returned. He kept himself busy with any cry that reached his super ears. It was the distraction he needed to keep from returning to those dark thoughts. And to his relief, Wells and Lois were awake so they could get right to work on the time machine.

He spun into his normal clothes, finishing it off by sliding on his glasses, when he looked to see Lois giving him a funny look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. A little too fast. "Breakfast's ready."

It was a bowl of cereal, nothing fancy, but it hit the spot for Clark. While the three ate, Lois ventured another look at him. Clark caught it but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to raise his hopes that she was going to forgive him.

"Is Jordan okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I filled my parents in on what has happened. They wanted to come out here, but I told them they should better stay in Smallville."

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

"So, Mr. Wells. You think you're ready to do this?"

"I think we're passed the formalities. You can call me Herb."

"Herb," Clark corrected with a grin. "Well?"

"How do you Yanks put it? Let's give it a whirl!"

Lois choked.

xxXXxx

Sneaking the time machine onto the back patio was easy. Clark counted his blessings they had a private backyard, but he was sure the neighbors would have their suspicions raised with the tinkering and the little shouts of, "Blast it all!" from the short British man. But that could be handled with no problem.

The big problem was the _Planet_. For all that Perry knew, he thought Lois was found. The editor was asking a lot of questions when Clark called in to say that he and Lois wouldn't be coming in. Clark said Lois caught something during her chase and he thought it would be for the best if he stayed to make sure that she and the twins were all right.

Of course, the lie made Perry worried for her and the babies. He kept insisting that Alice could come over to help if Clark wanted to come in to work. The reporter assured Perry that he could manage it and that he wouldn't want Alice to catch what Lois had. After fifteen minutes, Perry relented and hoped that Lois would get better soon.

Clark said, "Me too," and hung up. That had been too close.

"I don't know why you did that. I could have gone into work."

Clark turned around to face an irritated Lois. He sighed. "No offense Lois, but everyone will know you're not my Lois in a split second."

"So tell me what's different and I'll dress up."

He gaped at her and chuckled uneasily. "She has long hair and a pregnant belly."

Lois snapped her finger. "Piece of cake. Wig and a pillow. Voila I'm the future Lois."

"Believe me. It's better this way."

She huffed. "Fine."

He frowned. "I thought you were helping Herb."

"I was but I have no clue what he's talking about or how to put his broken machine back together again. I'm a reporter, not a scientist."

Clark perked up. "That's it!"

"What is? Clark? Clark!"

But it was too late. Clark was already out the door.

"Ms. Lane? I need your assistance to join the Flux Facilitator to the Bridge Connector."

Lois sighed. If only she paid a little more attention in her physics class. Or better yet… when she read _The Time Machine_.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: *Emerges from hiding spot* I know it has been a loooooooooong time since I last updated *cough, last June, cough* but I'm back! I've finished my student teaching and I've officially graduated so I have some free time back in my grasp. I haven't given up on this story or the series that I initially planned this would lead into. For those of you who are still with me, thank you so much for still reading this story! And for new readers, thank you and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated and we will continue our adventure with our favorite heroes!

**Chapter 9**

Dr. Bernard Klein was a rational man and a brilliant scientist. He was also one of the few who could view the world with an open-mind. However, there were a couple things he had a hard time believing in.

First, there was the chance that other forms of life could exist in the universe. Of course, he had quickly changed that opinion with the presence of Superman. He had always thought his colleagues who believed in the existence of U.F.O's were nuts, but after meeting Superman… the possibilities were endless. But he drew the line at little green men. That was going too far.

Second, time-traveling was pure science fiction. There was no way a time machine could be built. As much as he wanted to believe that it could be possible, the science and math involved was too complicated. No one could or would ever crack that code.

So when Clark told him that he needed his help in repairing a time machine, Dr. Klein had laughed in his face.

"I know how it sounds Dr. Klein, but believe me when I say it is possible."

"I'm sorry but the implications involved? That's why we have Hollywood to thank for making that imagination come to life."

"Just come. I need your help."

The desperation in his tone seized the scientist's attention. "Oh dear. Did something happen?"

"Lois has been kidnapped," Clark told him. "And her past self is here. We need to go back to 1994 to switch both Loises or this world is doomed."

The whole thing sounded ludicrous if it weren't for the fact that Lois Lane was in the middle of it.

"All right. Take me to this time machine."

xxXXxx

If anyone could pull off the impossible with a miracle it would be Dr. Klein. Clark didn't think it would be that difficult to lure the scientist away with the prospect of time-traveling. However, he was proved wrong as Dr. Klein launched into this lecture on the flight back to the brownstone about why it was impossible.

Yet, the scientist quickly shut up after he saw the machine and H.G. Wells alongside it.

Suffice to say, the introductions didn't go as well as Clark hoped.

"He can't be H.G. Wells. He died half a century ago!" Bernie exclaimed.

"I know that Dr. Klein. But believe me when I say that he is really H.G. Wells."

"Clark's telling the truth. I had a hard time believing in it too, but they're not nuts," Lois interjected.

Bernie stared at her. "You can't be Lois Lane."

"But I am," she grinned wryly. "I'm from the past."

"Another time-traveler broke this machine so we couldn't save my wife. Please, Dr. Klein. Look around you!"

"But, but it's not possible!"

"Ah, but it is possible," Wells replied with a smile.

The scientist looked at the three of them. "You think that after everything I witnessed this shouldn't be a surprise. All right. I'll help but not because I believe this is true. I need to see it to believe it."

"Oh, I think that could happen," Clark said, grinning.

It wasn't long for Dr. Klein to get his hands dirty and dive in. Clark stayed in his Suit in case the scientist and writer needed a part or tools for this project.

While the men took care of the manual labor, Lois paced inside the house. She was anxious to go back to her time, to her apartment, to her life. More so than ever because she was afraid. She didn't want to voice her concerns and bother Clark (she snorted at this revelation), but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she was stuck here.

There was no way she could assume her future's self role. She wasn't ready to jump into that lifestyle. And the twins… The future Lois was pregnant and almost ready to give birth… how would that affect this future? Would the twins randomly appear? What would happen to her? Would she be herself or would the future Lois somehow blend in as this time rearranges to accommodate those changes? And what about Clark? What would become of their relationship?

Her head was beginning to ache and she sat down.

Clark…

She was still mad, but something was happening. When she saw him spin out of the Suit… she got this tingling feeling. There was no way she could be attracted to him. Not anymore. But the more she watched him; Lois couldn't help the sudden urge to comfort him. She squashed those urges right away, but every time she looked into those sad brown eyes she could feel her anger ebbing away. And that anger was turning into…

Compassion.

There was no way in Hell she was feeling sorry for Clark "Superman" Kent.

"No way," she said aloud.

But everywhere she looked her feelings were contradicting her.

Clark had put back the pictures and her belongings in their rightful places now that she knew the truth. And all she was staring at was her happy, smiling face with Clark next to her.

So she did what she was always did when things were out of control.

She panicked.

xxXXxx

"Lois?" Clark stuck his head into the family room. "Everyone's hungry so I was going to get some lunch—"

She wasn't in the room.

Clark frowned. He knew she was there but where was she? Instead of using his X-Ray, just in case she was busy, he searched for her heartbeat. He found it all right, but it wasn't in the brownstone.

"Oh no…" Clark flew as quickly as he could.

Lois was sitting on a park bench. Waiting.

Clark touched the ground and turned into his civvies before approaching her. She didn't look up when he stood right next to her.

"Lois?"

"I can't do it," she whispered.

Kneeling by her, Clark tried to look at her, but she was turning her face away. "What can't you do?"

"This." And she waved her arms out as to explain it all.

"I'm lost."

"Clark, I can't be her," she said finally. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Whoa, wait. Who says you had to be her?" _Where is this coming from?_

Lois sighed. "Think about it Clark. What if Dr. Klein and Wells can't get the machine fixed? I'm stranded here. I'm going to have to start all over. But in the shoes of a different Lois Lane. I'll have to talk like her, think like her to keep people from figuring out something's wrong."

"But you are her," Clark said.

"No. I'm _not_." Lois instantly stood up, looking directly into his eyes. "Yes, I am her but I'm not. She had those five years to reach this point. I didn't. I have no idea how to be a mother to Jordan. And you… I can't be the wife that she was."

Clark didn't respond.

"I'm still hurt by you Clark. I don't know if I can ever get over that. I can't pretend for your sake or for the sake of appearances."

He let her words sink in as he slowly sat down. He knew where this was leading and he could feel his heart breaking. "Lois—"

In a softer tone, she continued, "You should know this. Just in case. It's the decent thing to make my intentions clear. But I won't abandon Jordan. I couldn't do that to him. He lost one mother already and he shouldn't lose another."

He didn't know what to say. But he startled himself when he let slipped out:

"You don't have to worry about us. We won't be around."

"What did you say?" She snapped her head to look at him.

"H.G. Wells did tell me something about what would happen if we don't fix this. Lois… I'm… I'll disappear. For good."

Lois blinked. "Come again?"

Clark laughed humorlessly. "I won't exist. Something will happen to me in your time and Superman won't be around."

She gave him a bewildered look. "What do you mean Superman won't be around?"

"Gone. Poof. Vanished. I won't exist anymore so you wouldn't have to worry about me. Or having to pretend. You can," his voice hitched. "You can live your life."

Lois couldn't believe what he was saying. "And Jordan? Are you saying he won't exist either?"

"Jordan will be with his real father."

"And you're okay with this?" Her voice went up an octave.

Clark got to his feet. "No. I'm not okay with this. I'm not okay with anything! I'm sorry I lied to you Lois. Really I am. But I can't change it. And I honestly don't think I would. There was a reason why I never told you. The more I think about it, the more I know you weren't ready for it. I know I can trust you. That has never changed since we met, but when you did find out… That was one of the happiest days of my life. It meant no more hiding, no more secrets. And, even though, you hadn't been happy about it, you understood. You knew my reasons and you accepted it. You accepted me. If you had known earlier, I don't think you would have gotten it."

Clark took a deep breath. "I'm not defeated yet. I still have hope that everyone will be where they belong in time before anything changes."

Lois nodded, but something was still nagging at her. "Clark—"

He held out a hand to stop her. "For now, can we stop? Truce or something? Just for awhile?"

Lois bit her lip, but decided there was no point in continuing this. Right now anyways. Not when there was a possibility that Clark may not exist and Jordan will be somewhere worse. "Truce."

A look of relief flickered in his eyes. "Good. Now, I know for a fact that we do have a couple of hungry geniuses that need to be fed or who knows what might happen."

For the first time since she was in the future, Lois genuinely smiled. "You're worried about them? Clark, you don't know me at all."

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was reaching dusk when Dr. Klein and Wells emerged. Both were covered in oil and dirt and sweat.

Clark and Lois jumped to their feet, their faces eagerly awaiting the news.

The two men looked at each other and Dr. Klein took the step forward. "We were able to fix the damage to the best of our ability. Yet—"

"The test run didn't fare as well as we hoped," Wells finished, his tone dejected. "I'm sorry."

"So what? You're going to give up after one try?" Lois demanded.

"Actually, it was more like twelve, but who's counting?" Bernie replied.

Clark's expression turned gravely. "Is there an error somewhere? Do you need a new source for something?"

Wells shook his head. "I'm afraid it's no use. Without my blueprint… I did the best I could with Dr. Klein's help."

"But—But you built it several times!" Clark cried. "You must remember from those times!"

Wells blinked back tears. "That must have been the older me. I only built the one."

Clark swayed and landed on the couch, staring at the ground. "No…"

Lois couldn't see Clark like this. If he lost hope… She fiercely looked at the two men. "Are you sure you tried everything?"

Wells went to say something, but Bernie interrupted him. "We're going to keep on trying."

The scientist led the baffled time-traveler out to leave the couple alone.

"Clark?"

When he didn't answer her, she sat down next to him and took his hand. "You said this happened before. So think of this like any other time. Like a test or something."

"A test. Right." He shook his head. "If only you knew how many times we came close to losing each other."

"Well, I'm sure your wife wouldn't appreciate it you giving up on those two or her."

"I'm not. I… I think I need to rest."

Lois nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Clark gave her a tiny smile. "Thank you Lois."

Clark and Superman had saved her life so many times she lost count. As she watched him leave, Lois knew it was her turn to save him.

xxXXxx

It was well past midnight when the Bernie and Wells came back in. Carolyn, Bernie's wife, was calling to see if he was coming home. He had called her to tell her that his expertise was needed for Lois and Clark and she told him to take his time and let her know how it worked out. She didn't know the specifics, but knowing Lois and Clark, it was something important.

"I wished I could do more Lois. Really I do." Bernie wearily rubbed his eyes. "But I don't know a single thing about time-traveling or how that thing works. And it's difficult to understand everything he says."

"I beg your pardon!" The person in reference blurted out indignantly.

Bernie smiled. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning. Get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Thank you Dr. Klein," Lois said. "See you tomorrow."

Wells said his good-nights to her and got himself settled on the sofa. Lois slowly went up to the guest room, but before she did, she stopped in front of the door to Clark's bedroom. Pressing her ear to the wooden door, she listened as he tossed and turned.

Her first impulse was to go in and… and what? Her mind drew a blank. She knew as his wife she could comfort him in a way that might take his mind off of things. But she wasn't his wife. And she…

Clark was right. Maybe knowing early wasn't good for her. But it wasn't her fault she found out. It wasn't like she was searching for it.

Lois sighed. She was too confused and she was exhausted. Things always looked better in the morning. She could only hope those words proved to be true.

Clark heard her soft footsteps padding to the guest room and the door shutting. He prayed for a miracle as he drifted off into a sleepless slumber.

xxXXxx

As Bernie promised, he was there first thing in the morning. And he came bearing coffee and donuts.

While they ate, Bernie and Wells launched right into an argument about the time continuum, and some other science mumble-jumble, that Lois zoned out. It was like listening to a couple of kids arguing over a new toy.

Clark was unusually silent but he really didn't say much to anyone. He was wondering if he would have enough time to fly to Smallville to see Jordan and his parents one last time…

He squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't think like that. He had to be strong. Clark knew that his wife would be berating him for even thinking like that. Hearing her scold him brought a smile to his lips. No matter how dire it looked, he couldn't throw the white flag into the pen.

He had to remember that.

The four were finishing up their meals when they were interrupted by a sharp knock. Not sure who it could be at this hour, Clark lowered his glasses to sneak a peek. He couldn't believe what he was seeing behind that door.

No said a word as they watched him get up and answer it.

"Clark Kent I presume?"

"Yes," Clark said tentatively. "May I help you?"

The man smiled. "My name is Marcus Mr. Kent. I'm a Timekeeper and I'm here to help you get your wife back."

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lois was pretty sure this was what a super migraine felt.

On first glance, he looked pretty normal—faded dark jeans, navy blue shirt, and wavy brown hair. He looked to be in his early thirties, easy on the eyes too. But as soon as he opened his mouth, the migraine kicked in.

Wells was the only person who seemed delighted to see him.

"I can't believe it! A Timekeeper! I heard about you fellows but I never had the opportunity to meet one."

Marcus gave the writer a polite smile. "Well, we really don't make ourselves known unless we have to. We like to blend in."

"Are you saying you're not what you appear?" Wells asked.

"No. Unlike other Timekeepers, I am from this world and time. There's no need for me to be debriefed on the customs or attire. I was born into this."

"Uh-huh." Lois looked to Clark and made a "crazy" motion with her finger.

Ignoring her gesture, he went on. "If I wasn't a Timekeeper, then how do I know that Clark Kent is in fact Superman?"

Everyone in the room went silent. Then right away the denials poured out.

"I am not—"

"I'm Superman's doctor and I would know everything about my patient…"

"No way! Have you seen him jump? Falls flat on his nose!"

Marcus held out his hands to calm them down. "Seriously, you guys. There is no point in denying it or we're going to waste more time arguing over the matter. All you need to know is there is no need to worry. This secret is well kept."

"How do we know that?" Clark asked in disbelief. This was too bizarre. H.G. Wells was one thing, now a Timekeeper? What's next?

"If I may say something?" Wells spoke up, raising his hand. "The gentleman is speaking the truth. Secrets like yours Clark are known to the Timekeepers so it enables them to monitor things properly and make sure that anything that is suppose to occur does in fact occur. For example, if you never became Superman on your own, then they would step in and push you in that direction. Perhaps not an actual person, but they would plant the idea in your mind through dreams. And it would continue until you put on the Suit and do what you were born to do."

Marcus nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Okay, let's say you're telling the truth. How do we know you won't blab it to someone?" Lois countered.

"I would be breaking one of the codes, and therefore, face my peers in a trial. I can talk freely to you because you all know and can be entrusted with this knowledge. But even this must not be shared. There is a reason, after all, why we are an invisible group."

"Except Mr. Wells knows," Bernie said. "Oh this gets better and better."

Not breaking a beat, Marcus continued, "As you know, this situation has taken a drastic turn that my assistance was absolutely required. Utopia must be created. It cannot be destroyed."

"If that's so, then how come you never came before?" Clark asked.

"You and Mr. Wells were able to handle it. We normally don't allow outsiders to travel through time, but Mr. Wells has proved himself to be man of great character and who would do anything to ensure the protection of Utopia. For that, he has been allowed to travel freely and without the interference of a Timekeeper."

"What is a Timekeeper?" Bernie inquired. "And how do you know when someone is 'messing' with time?"

"You could call us the police of Time in a way. We make sure that timelines are not disrupted and that any outsider that travels to a different time is returned back. It's pretty easy to spot an outsider. They stick out like a sore thumb and tend to do stupid things that draw attention to themselves. However, if a crime has been committed, then that person faces arrest and punishment accordingly."

Bernie shivered. "Sounds kind of harsh."

"You may think that," Marcus replied. "But we take Time seriously. It is a balance that needs to be preserved. However, I am not here to discuss politics. I am here to help you. And I am here to arrest Tempus."

"You know of him?" Clark raised his brow.

Marcus nodded. "My fellow agents and I have been monitoring this particular timeframe with scrutiny. Tempus has attempted to move the timelines towards a different direction, but fortunately, has failed each time. It was this moment we realized that he might succeed. As I said, we cannot allow Utopia to not exist. It has to be."

"Great. But there's a problem," Lois said. "The time machine's not working. How can we fix it?"

"Allow me." Marcus followed Wells to the back patio where the machine sat. The group watched as the Timekeeper went to work. Within minutes, he got the engine roaring and ready to go.

Wells was bewildered. "How did you—?"

"It's my job to know how to do things like this," the man answered. "Now, we have a future to save."

xxXXxx

Since Bernie wasn't needed Marcus told him he should go back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"You never know when you're going to be needed," Marcus confided in him, giving him a subtle wink.

Bernie didn't know what to make of him, but Clark told him he could go if he wanted.

"Thank you for everything Bernie," Clark said.

"My pleasure. It's not everyday you meet a famous dead writer who time-travels," the scientist said.

"So you believe its possible then."

"I wouldn't say that. I still need that proof that this machine works."

"We must go now. We can't afford to waste anymore time," Marcus announced.

"Bye Dr. Klein." Clark shook his hand.

"Bring her back safely." Dr. Klein stepped aside.

Wells, Lois, and Clark got onto the time machine and waited for the Timekeeper to join. Instead, he lifted his hand and gently twisted the ring on his right pinky. It began to glow a greenish color, which at a closer look Clark noticed it was from a stone of some kind. An emerald.

"I'll meet you there." With that said, Marcus closed his eyes and he disappeared.

"Quite right." Wells set the date and turned back the gear shift. Smoke billowed out from under as the machine shook. Before they knew it, the brownstone and Dr. Klein disappeared from their view and a warehouse appeared in front of them. Marcus arrived soon after.

Instantly, Clark doubled over in pain, looking up as he saw the glowing kryptonite cage.

And himself trapped inside.

"Oh my God," Lois gasped, her eyes widening at the sight of Superman bleeding. _Her_ Superman.

Stunned, Tempus stared at the new arrivals. "But—that can't be!" he shouted. "There was no way you could get that thing fixed in time!"

"Think again Tempus." Marcus crossed his arms. "You're under arrest."

"Here, here!" Wells echoed.

Clark groaned, stumbling out of the time machine. He had to get away from the kryptonite if he was going to be of any help. God, when he thought seeing that cage would be the first and last time. He tried to get his bearings as he searched for his wife. Clark got cold all over when she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Torn, Lois looked from Clark to her Clark. And those green bars… She thought the kryptonite had been a figment of Trask's imagination, but she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Superman was on the ground, in terrible pain, and blood… There was so much blood.

Superman doesn't bleed. He never did.

The sight chilled her bones.

"Well, well," Tempus said. "It doesn't matter now. I can still win!" With that said he took his gun and aimed it at Superman.

A bang rang throughout the warehouse.

TBC…

A/N: The idea of a Timekeeper is actually a part of an original series I'm currently researching and writing on. There is more to a Timekeeper than what I described, but what I did was tell the basic idea of what a Timekeeper does, which is to preserve time. I hope it didn't seem too confusing, but that's who the guy was that appeared in _Blast to the Past_ near the end.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is where both _Blast_ stories are coming in full circle. This part was left out in the original to be seen from the future Clark's point of view and to show what happened to Tempus after. Next up is the Epilogue!

**Chapter 12**

Tempus was on the ground clutching his hand while his gun skidded away from him.

Marcus tucked his pistol away as he walked over to the cursing man and kicked the gun further away. "You'll live," Marcus muttered as he yanked the Utopian onto his feet. Slapping on a pair of handcuffs, he pushed Tempus to kneel once more while he found the controller for the cage.

Shutting the kryptonite power off caused both Clarks to simultaneously to breathe at last in relief.

Lois dashed over to the cage, pulling the door open as she knelt beside her Clark. She couldn't believe it. She was back in her own time and she was with her Clark.

Fighting back tears, she cradled his head in her lap as she looked up to see the future Clark staggering to his feet. He was a little weak, but thankfully, the exposure was brief that he was able to regain himself and his powers right away. He gave Lois thumbs up that he was fine.

Lois beamed. Superman wheezed as he attempted to sit up, but Lois soothingly told him, "Take it easy. Careful. Careful."

With Wells's help, they were able to get the past Clark to sit as long as someone was supporting him.

"L-L-Lois?" he croaked, his throat burning as he tried to speak.

"Shh… Yes, I'm here. I'm back," she whispered to him, brushing the loose strands of hair out of his eyes. Her heart was jumping for joy that they weren't late. He was horribly pale, but the cloudiness in his vision started to slowly fade as he focused on her face.

"You…?"

"It's the real me," she said. "The future you helped me."

"F-future m-me?" He twisted to look as the future Clark walked over.

"Where's my wife?" Clark asked, thankful that the past selves were reunited but he was anxious to be reunited with _his _Lois.

The past Clark lurched forward, but Wells gently pushed him back. "Take it easy my boy. You're in no condition to make sudden movements."

"L-Luthor!" the past Clark spat out.

The future Clark's fists clenched at the name of his former rival that before he could do anything, a chilling scream reached him.

"CLAAAARK!"

He didn't think twice. He reacted as he went flying through the roof.

"Where—?" Lois started but was cut off by Marcus, "His Lois."

"Who…?" the past Clark looked at the young man in confusion.

"A friend," Marcus told him. "Everything is fine now. You go on ahead to Luthor Tower. Tempus and I are going to take a little trip to visit the Elders. He has a long list of crimes to be accounted for."

"I'm not done with you! You hear me! This isn't over! This isn't—" Tempus's tirade was cut off as he and Marcus vanished. All that remained was Tempus's time-traveling gadget.

Wells was quick to pick it up and examined it. "Amazing."

"Uh, Mr. Wells?" Lois called. "A little help?"

"Quite!" He helped Lois get Clark on his feet. "We should see how your future selves are faring. Hopefully everything is all right."

Wells pushed the button and it wasn't long for the three of them to show up in the Luthor's penthouse with the future Lois going right into labor.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The ending for the future Lois and Clark is found in _Blast to the Past_ as well as the one-shot about the twins' birth in _Ortus and Secretum_. This is the ending from the past versions of themselves. I hope you all liked! Again, I apologize in the lateness of finishing this story, but I hate it when someone leaves a story unfinished. Thank you for sticking with me! I'll have my next stories _Test Results _and _Ellen Lane Speaks_ posted right after. They are stories 3 and 4 in my Blast series.

**Epilogue **

It wasn't easy but Wells, Lois, and Clark managed to get back to the time machine in the abandoned warehouse. The kryptonite cage stood there, although it looked more like a harmless cage now.

Clark shuddered, not wanting to ever see that again. Lois couldn't have agreed more.

"What will become of it?" she asked H.G. Wells.

"I'm going to take it to the Utopians so it can be taken care of properly. Or maybe the Timekeepers. They might have the resources to do that. Either way, there cannot be two of these cages in existence."

"What do you mean?" Lois inquired.

"Ah, I'll be revealing more of the future, my dear. You two already know too much and that cannot be. Now, before you say anything else, I'm going to drop each of you off before this ever happened. And anything that you might remember would seem like it was only a dream…"

xxXXxx

Lois groaned as a loud rapping woke her from her nap.

"Who could that be?" she grumbled before realizing it must be the pizza she ordered.

"About time," Lois growled as she opened the door. To her surprise, she found Clark standing outside with the pizza in his hand.

"Hey!" he greeted. "Hope you don't mind but the pizza boy was going to leave."

"Leave? Why?"

"I guess he was waiting for sometime before deciding you weren't home or something," Clark said, grinning. "You owe me $15.95 by the way."

"Oh? Well, you didn't have to do that Clark. I didn't ask you to pay for it."

"Considered it a favor then. How about the next time we have a late night, you pay?"

Lois laughed. "We'll see Kent. Thanks." She took her dinner and noticed he was still standing in the hall. "What?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in? After all, it was my money that bought you that pizza. I say it's fair that I get a piece or two."

Lois rolled her eyes and waved him in. "Why not?"

He came in when a funny look crossed his face. Lois saw it and furrowed her brows. "What is it now? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I—uh—I don't know. I just had this funny feeling that you were pregnant."

"Pregnant? Where the Hell did that come from?"

Clark sheepishly shrugged. "Crazy right?"

"I'll say. That's really far off in the left field."

"Forget that I said it."

"Believe me, it's forgotten." She grabbed a couple plates and set them on the table. Giving Clark his, she couldn't help but noticed that there was that similarity between him and Superman. It was almost uncanny on how closely those two resembled each other…

"Lois?" Clark asked tentatively.

She blinked, shaking her head. _Naah… Clark being Superman? That's a laugh. _"Nothing. I had this crazy thought in my head, but that's all it is. Crazy."

Clark nodded, not sure what to make of it. "If you say so Lois."

"I'm starving! This pizza smells so good. You know, I felt like it took forever for it to get here…"

Down below apartment 501 a man pulled out his pocket watch from inside his jacket and smiled at what it read. Placing it back safely in his pocket, he strolled down the street, humming a little tune.

The End

(For now…)


End file.
